You, me, and my mom Think about it
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: I need to buy a father to my friend... The little girl said. And from that moment all his life changed. Someone once told Robin that the person who would change his life completely would come with time. He always thought it would be an adult, but he is now beginning to believe otherwise. New Chapter. (15)
1. Chapter 1

It´s my first story and I must say I love this couple.

I hope you like my story. Kisses.

Thank you very much to Katelyn15, who kindly helped me with this chapter. You're a sun. I cannot thank you enough.

Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT

* * *

**One: A father.**

**Life takes us along paths that we didn't expect, leads to unplanned roads because at the end and at the end leads to where it is supposed belong.**

He is the man who has everything: fame, thanks to his alter ego, Robin Hood had made the man known worldwide. He is the main actor in an amazing series of movies, a great superhero.

Money, he is the richest man in all of New York and even considered the single most conditioned at 30 years of age.

He can have any woman in his bed every night, every day, any time he wishes. But still, he feels alone.

Someone once told him that the person who would change his life completely would come with time. She has not. She has not appeared. And Robin Locksley is not a patient person anymore. He does what he wants when he wants.

The rules do not apply to him, his face seems to have a permanent hangover and his breath is a strong mixture of whiskey and coke with lemon.

But everything is about to change in a way that he does not expect.

"Do not tell me we're running away from your office, because there are 20 more people to interview"Killian rolled his eyes.

"No of course not." He added innocently. "I needed a break."

"Clearly," Killian added sarcastically. "It's not easy to interview 50 people in two days. Not to mention the 30 participants who have resigned in recent weeks."

Robin broke into a laugh.

He needed a new assistant, a person who was able to write his memoirs perfectly and was able to keep quiet when the situation warrants it. A person who is not afraid of him but yet knows that he represents a powerful person in all its glory. Because that's what he is, a lonely person. He's a powerful man who has never been loved and no one can change that. Never.

"Hey," Robin then fought to calm his laughter. "Give me some credit mate. These women were terrible; they wanted to take advantage of me. There was nothing I could do".

"It's amazing that you're not sued for sexual harassment or something" Killian said.

"The fate of the beautiful people". He smiles then looks over to see the expression of disbelief in the face of his best friend.

"Your ego will crush one of these days."

"Do not count on it "Robin answered coming out of the car.

They stop to walk into a store, whose owner is great friends with Killian's older brother.

"The world news is disgusting" says the man whose name is Robert.

"So, I don't believe in anybody anyway" Robin says.

"Only in yourself?" Killian points out quickly to Robin and laughs.

Robin is ready to start laughing when the voice of a small blonde interrupts him.

"Hello Mr." greeted the little girl with blue eyes. "Is it true what the cartel said? You sell anything that a person wants to buy? " She asked gently

"Yes, little girl. Do you want to buy something?" Robert asked.

"A father" The girl said.

Silence.

"I need to buy a father for my friend, that boy over there" She says pointing to a corner in the store.

The three men look with curiosity; he is a child of about five years old, cute face with green eyes. Small freckles spread all over his face and his hands are occupied with two action figures.

"Honey" Robert begins.

"We have made a list of things that we would like his dad to have" she interrupts him by reading a white sheet with some written words on it.

"I think that he should be fun, friendly, brave, adventurous ...

Silence. No one dares to say anything to the little blonde girl, whose face lights up while still describing the perfect dad.

"I have 4 dollars and five cents. But I can get more."She declares firmly.

The three men's hearts shrink with her words.

"It is very urgent. My friend really needs a dad today. "

"Why is it so important to get one today?" Asked a confused Robin.

She holds her breath as her eyes snap open.

"Today is bring your dad to school day". She explains. "All the kids mock him, because he doesn't have a father. We are looking for someone to be his dad for a month. But no one is good enough to go out with his mama" she points. "My friend and his mama are very close."The girl slouched her shoulders."So we came here because we thought that we could buy a daddy."

"I'm sorry little girl" said the seller. "I regret to tell you that you cannot buy a dad. "He says with a soft touch in his voice.

The sadness of the child is evident. And she repressed tears.

"Your friend is a demanding guy?" Robin asks.

She shakes her head. "He just wants his father to be Robin Hood."

His eyes widen with absolute surprise. He is looking at her.

"Robin Hood is the person he admires the most, he thinks Robin is a superhero" She speaks.

And a feeling runs through Robin's skin. It's a warmth he had not felt before. He is wondering if anyone listening heard that the little boy wants him to be his father. Or if it is the fact that he feels moved by the story of the little guy. Because Robin Hood is anything but a superhero.

He does not know what to think. Because he is Robin Losckey. He is the man who has everything.

He just does what he thinks is right, and watches the little boy.

"Why would you like to make Robin Hood your father little guy? Are you one of his fans? "He asked sitting next to him.

"Yes, but that's not why I want him to be my daddy." The boy points out flatly. His arms are crossed over his chest tightly hugging a little action figure, that Robin quickly recognizes like his alter ego.

He nods his head trying to understand the child. "Is it because you think he is a superhero?" Robin asks.

"No. It's just that...he is the only person who has never hurt my mom." The boy confesses. "He saves the city from the sheriff and his crazy friends. So…he saves people. And my mom is the best mom in the world, as well as the most beautiful. So why wouldn't he want to."

Robin's eyes brightened in sudden understanding.

"Too bad he cannot be my dad this afternoon." The boy's eyes fill with tears."It would be a dream come true."

And Robin's heart beats strongly, a feeling of sadness takes over his chest, something that he cannot explain."Look, miracles do happen", He says seriously.

"Says the man who before said that he did not believe anyone but himself"points out the child.

"You have a point there little man. What is your name? "

"Henry Daniel Mills". He gives Robin his hand; his grip is strong for someone of his age.

"Nice to meet you Henry. My name is Robin"

"Sorry Henry that we couldn't find you a dad" Her voice sounds behind the man and the little boy nods in understanding.

He does not seem happy, but he comes to stand behind Robin and touched him on the shoulder. "Everyone needs to believe in someone, might want to begin by believing in my superhero."

And with that he is gone, leaving a solitary and pensive Robin.

* * *

"Do you want me to go with you Kid?" Asked his nanny tenderly brushing the boy's hair. He manages to comb some of his hair while she arranges the buttons on his red shirt.

"No. You're a girl. "He points out." One of the best". He quickly adds and she smile smiles. "But you're still a girl".

"Would you like me to call your mommy? "

"No, I do not want her to feel bad because I don't have a dad who can go."

"Henry…"

"It's ok. You cannot buy one". He pouts. "I already tried to, but I am big boy." He makes poses in the mirror with his shoulders raised. "I can go alone."

The nanny smiles sadly, and finishes getting the boy ready to take him to school.

"Well big boy. Have a good day".

"Have a nice day too Emma". He kisses her on the cheek and says goodbye.

* * *

At school some of the children laugh with their parents, some talk about how impressive the other parents are some finish their work, and a couple of other things happen that Henry does not care about.

"Mills" called a child. "Where is your dad" He mocks. "Left you alone again?"

Henry's lips formed into a grimace and he was about to leave when a figure makes a surprise appearance. Robin is smiling; a sincere smile was spread all over his face. And the man cannot help but feel that everything is going to be perfectly fine.

"Here's your daddy Henry."

"You came". He exclaims excited when the first tears are on his cheeks and a cry of surprise escapes from the mouths of many of his peers.

"I told you that miracles exist" Robin smiles like he had never done before. He strongly embraced him. "It will be fun."

His green eyes sparkle with kindness that he can feel in the bottom of his stomach.

"Thanks". Henry whispers.

"I just believed in my new favorite superhero that's all." Robin said.

Someone once told him that the person who would change his life completely would come with time.

He always thought it would be an adult, but he is now beginning to believe otherwise.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Kisses and hugs.**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment. **

**Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes. **


	2. A Friend

**Hello, I'm really happy for the support it that has had the first chapter of this story.**

**Thank you all for your beautiful comments and words of encouragement, encouraging me to continue. It means a lot to me.**

**Thank you very much to Katelyn15 and ****OutlawqueenFTW****, who kindly helped me with this chapter.**

**I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Hugs, kisses and many blessings to all.**

**The next chapter I will post this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT**

* * *

**A friend.**

**A true friend is someone who believes in you even though you've stopped believing in yourself.**

* * *

She watches him sleeping, peacefully snuggled under the covers of his favorite super hero, his breathing is calm and she continues to marvel at how her child looks so beautiful. He is the light in her eyes, the only thing that gives meaning to her life and what keeps her clinging to the earth.

She hates to wake him, but she knows she must, Henry has to go to school and she has to go to work.

She approaches the bed quietly, and caresses the soft hair on her sons head, it was not until a few seconds later that his green eyes met hers and he let out a euphoric laugh, as she tickles his stomach.

She takes his face in her hands and kisses his pink cheeks. He is wrapped around her arms and embraces her with great force, so that she can feel the flutter of his heart, that simple feeling gives her energy to go merrily on with her day.

"Good morning baby" She greets still looking at him for a second.

"Hello Mom!" He responds and rubs his hands over his eyes sleepily. "You were not here last night" he feigns anger crossing his arms as he remembered that his nanny was the person who put him to sleep last night.

"I know, I'm sorry Henry!". She apologizes stroking his brown hair. "When I got home, you were asleep. But Emma told me how well your day at school was".

"It was very fun!" He laughs and she knows that all is forgiven. "But it is a private and confidential secret" he whispers with his voice of a special agent, who Henry says he has.

"Oh, in that case" she smiles and helps him get out of bed so he can get ready" I will wait till you can reveal the mission, soldier ". She whispers for fun.

"Well, rest soldier Mills" Henry happily screams and runs to the bathroom.

She gets out of bed to fix the sheets and to verify that her little boy has all the stuff he need in his backpack.

"Henry" She called him realizing one of the objects disappeared from his backpack. He pokes his head through the crack in the door revealing his face full of toothpaste and water. "Where is Mr. Hood?". Regina questions referring to the toy action figure that Henry has not stopped carrying around from the time she gave it him.

"I gave it to Tony" he responds after a few seconds, in which then his face is washed and his teeth are brushed" Robin needed it more than me" he continues talking and before she can even bother to ask him more questions, he approaches his mother and adds. "You always said that we should be good people and help those in need right mommy? " The boy smiles and then makes a perfect demonstration of the incredible eyes used by P*** in Boots in Shrek.

"You're right sweetheart" she places a finger on his chin, to fix his gaze on her. "You're a good boy. And I'm proud of you".

* * *

**20 minutes later.**

"So is Robin a new classmate that I do not know Henry?" Regina inquires while Henry took a seat at the table for breakfast. She knows that her son is a shy child who tends to shrink with kids to his age, God knows how difficult it has been for him, after they have changed cities several times in the past two years.

"Uh, uh" Henry responds playing with the fork.

"I like you to have new friends. Do you think if I talk to his parents Robin can come eat with us? "

He has stopped playing with his eating utensils, watches her with wide eyes and responds "I do not know".

"Is Robin eating with us Henry?" She asks considering the chance that her child has an imaginary friend again.

He laughs explosively. "NO! Robin's real mom...sure you can ask... I bet you'll like him" he laughs.

And she notices the change of facial expressions in her son, that reaction rarely seen is evident as he keeps smiling. Perhaps after all, Robin his new friend is someone who will help her small boy to fit in.

The minutes pass in silence and he just opens his mouth and slowly closes without a word. "What baby?"

"You're wearing a skirt today" he points a finger at her outfit while eating his breakfast.

"Should I go change? Do you not want me this n*** out of the house" she laughs and he rolls his eyes.

"It's your day off. You always wear normal clothes when you are off". He shrugs.

"Today I have to go to a job interview" she notes while she finishes filling the small lunchbox and eats a piece of bread with fruit jam.

"Why? " He looks confused. "Do not you like your job anymore?"

"I want to get a better job, one that will offer better opportunities". She sighs, and looks for the right words to say "I want to give you everything you deserve baby ". She smiles at him tenderly while wondering when she'll be able to give her son all those things she always dreamed of. Life has been so hard on them, and he's just a lovely little boy.

"All right mom. I do not want much though". He says without a doubt. He is a mature boy for his age, and Regina knows it's because of the situations he has been through.

"Henry!" She sweetly calls for him; he has stopped eating and is waiting for the bus to come pick him up.

"If I could choose between all the toys in the world and you?" he has noted and she turns her gaze to him "you know who I would choose?" He asks her making use of those tender smiles he usually gives her.

"Surprise me little man!" She plays along knowing his response.

"I choose you".

"And I choose you little man" Regina embraces him sweetly as she feels small tears flow from her eyes. The bus horn beeps and she lets him go.

'I love you mommy. Be good". The child smiles and gives her a cheerful look.

"I love you to baby".

He says goodbye and before entering the bus looks at the sky and repeats: "God please let my mom get a new job. I've never asked for anything before, you can check".

* * *

**Afternoon with the bookseller : The charming puppet**

"And then he came and they were all amazed Marco" the child lifted up his hands and was doing the poses, characteristics of his superhero, Henry has spent more than half an hour talking about how amazing Robin Locksley is "and everyone wants to be my friends because Robin is so great". He smiles really big from one side of his face to the other.

"Henry! Slow down my boy" advises the middle-aged man sitting behind the stack of books. He tries to contain his laughter, after hearing about the little adventure that yesterday. "That means you like Robin".

"Yes, he is the best superhero in the world and the best person I know".

"Hey mate!" Robin salutes standing by the door of the library. The child opens his eyes in disbelief runs to meet him, warmly leaning on his arms. "Robin!" Henry screams loudly.

"I asked at school and they said you'd be here". He places Henry back on the floor and a smile appeared on his lips, shaking his brown hair. "You want to go out for ice cream?"

"Yup" the child shouts again.

"Henry, go get your things, as I speak with Mr. Losckey" says the man and the boy nods and runs to go get his things.

"My name is Marco" He extends his hand, and is narrowed by Robin. "You have caused an incredible impression on Henry, he is a timid boy in most cases".

"I think he's an awesome and very smart guy".

"I just want to make it clear that he and his mother have lived in very difficult circumstances, I hope you do not take advantage of Henry" Marco says strengthening his voice.

"I do not want to hurt him, I assure you sir. It is not in my plans".

"I hope so, or I will be the person to intercede for him".

He is unable to respond, Henry is back with his backpack.

"Important information, he is allergic to strawberries and if he eats more than two scoops of ice cream it is impossible for him to eat dinner.

Robin nodded his head "Thank you, I will come back with him in an hour".

* * *

**At the ice cream shop:**

"And what are doing in kindergarten these days?" Robin asks casually sitting beside the little kid, both with delicious chocolate ice cream.

"Today we drew things about our family and the things we like" Henry says and starts eating his ice cream. "I drew many things, do you want to see them Robin?"

"Let's see that artistic side of yours" he says making him and little boy laugh.

Henry rushes to get his sketchbook from his backpack, and starts to show Robin, who looks attentively at each drawing.

"This is my house and this is my dog Rocco". Henry notes and Robin sees a simple style house with a very cozy ball of white and brown fur in front of it, which was Rocco is laying.

"And this is my nanny Emma and her sister. Mary Margaret, she is studying to be a school teacher".

"She's a cute babysitter" Robin smiles "and you drew Mary Margaret very well".

Henry keeps going through the drawings, various landscapes, places, and several faces of a woman with beautiful eyes occupy the following pages.

"There are many drawings of one person. Who is she ?"

"She's my mother" He blushes taking the spoon to keep eating his ice cream. "She's the most beautiful mom in the world and she's my pride and joy" the little boy says.

"I can see that, and look at those eyes" Robin points to one of the drawings and Henry nods quickly.

He keeps looking thorough his sketchbook at the drawings, and Robin must say he is impressed with the talent of the five years boy.

He is about to finish his ice cream, when Robin sees a piece of paper in the book, somewhat wrinkled. He looks at it and can feel the smiling look of the small boy change.

It's a picture of him hugging his mother and at the foot of the page is a picture of a man bigger than them dressed in black.

"He's bad". Henry says before Robin achieved asking. "He's my dad".

"Henry, Where's your dad?" That's all he can think to ask at that time. And then he remembers Marco saying how difficult it has been for Henry and his mother.

"I do not know. He left long ago". He diverted his gaze.

"Where did he go?" Robin asks him again.

"I do not know. My mom does not talk about him". He ends. "But I do not want him back".

"Why not?"

"Mom cries when he's around. The last time he came back, we had to spend time in the hospital" the boy explains to Robin sitting beside him.

And that's all Robin needs to know. His fists are closed on both sides of the table and anger that he does not know runs through his body.

Oh, and he complained that he had a horrible father. His father compared to Henry's father, was a saint.

"You know, no bad person can ever touch you again". Robin says with a soft tone in his voice, he then supports a firm hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm with you, your mom and you are safe".

"Thanks Robin" he said hugging him gently.

"No Henry, thank you for being here with me. You are the real superhero". He shakes his hair tenderly.

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

"Why are you here Robin" The small boy looks him at the time, realizing that any adult would be working in the middle of the afternoon.

"I wanted to eat ice cream and really did not want to do it alone". Robin answers naturally.

"I am referring to your job. Why are not you there? "

Oh, smart kid. Robin though

"I need to get a trained assistant to help me in the office. So I'm going to eat ice cream until she magically appears"

"Can I give you some advice?" Robin laughs and stares at the little boy.

"What makes you think you have such great advice."

"The wisdom is in the ABM, that's what Marco says all the time"

Robin laughs again. "DNA" Robin edits.

Henry rolls his eyes and nods in understanding "Well, DNA".

"Okay, kid. Tell me some advice to help me get an excellent assistant that I will not have to wait at least a month for".

The boy stares at the empty cup of ice cream, hoping the answer will finally come to him. Robin expected.

"I know it, I know it!" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand "You need a Grace. "Henry explains

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asks puzzled, eating his chocolate ice cream.

"I didn't have many friends before. Zero to be exact" Henry says holding hands " but then I met the best friend in the whole world". He makes a dramatic pause to add "Grace, I think you need one"

"Grace?" Robin is confused with his own question and does not know when the last time was that he let a child give him some advice on how to get attendees.

If Killian sees this, surely he would laugh.

"She ate the strawberry off the ice cream for me, because I cannot do it". Henry discussed.

"What are you saying? That I should hire my new assistant based on the fact that she likes ice cream?"

"Mm" the child thinks until he hastens to add. "Wait, I'm thinking". The boy raises index his finger. "No, she has to do nice things for you".

"How clever of you."

"Grace helped me get a dad yesterday".

"Yes, that´s something I remember".

"It's as if she's just like you, but a girl".

It´s so complicated, if she was a female version of mine. We would probably end up destroying the building. He thinks.

"So how do I know if my new assistant is a Grace?"

"Only you will know. Mary Margaret said you should open your heart to people and be nice to never be alone.

"That does not help me." They both laugh.

Henry laughs again then looks at Robin and stands: "You have to look out for good. When my mom is not home I do not feel alone if I'm with Grace or Emma".

"Ok, let's review: So has to like ice cream, noticing good and not feeling alone with that person. I get it.

"You get it Robin!"

"Robin!" Henry calls him seriousness flooded his voice. "If you do not get your Grace today" Henry hesitates for a moment "I am your friend".

"And you're the best friend in the world that I could get".

* * *

**Locksley ´s office.**

After he interviewed 15 more people who seem completely inadequate for the job, Robin lets out a bored sigh and thinks he should give up at least for today.

It´s then that the door opens and his voice speaks neutrally.

"You can sit" he adds still watching the card game that is being played on his desktop.

"Good afternoon" her voice sounds like a melody that he has never heard before. And Robin is eager to hear her voice again. He lifts his head to meet her incredibly chocolate and challenging eyes. Her body is merely a figure of a goddess to match with her lush legs and a perfect black hair.

And the question is still in his mind: where I have seen this woman before?

He searched her resume quickly and begins to look through it; while the woman gives him complete answers to questions, he is looking for his own answers.

He takes a deep breath, remembers to behave like a pro. But at that time his heart beats strongly, and he is sure that if he talks he would probably sound a little, probably very unprofessional.

"This might sound a bit absurd" Robin leaves the folder on his desk and looks into her beautiful brown eyes. "Do you like ice cream?"

She smiles completely baffled "Of course" she responds somewhat stunned before his eyes fix on her.

"Great. The job is yours". He smiles warmly.

You were right little guy. Finally I've got my Grace. He says to himself when he saw her leave.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Kisses and hugs.**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment. **

**Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all I want to thank all those people who read my story; your comments have been really wonderful and very motivating for me.**_

_**It's amazing the support I have had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.**_

_**Second I want to apologize for the delay, I usually post quickly.**_

_**Thank you very much to **__**OutlawqueenFTW**__**, who kindly helped me with this chapter. **_

_**Katelyn15**_ _**you have been very supportive. Thanks for everything you do with the chapters.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**_

_**A big hug. Kisses, blessings and good vibes for everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

* * *

_**Father**__  
It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons._

* * *

The night has reached its splendor when Regina is back home, she opened the door gently, and is received by a picture of her and her son holding hands, hanging just behind the door, in the place where the keys are located . Next to the drawing is a flower and a note with a particular letter that belongs to the small boy she loves most in the world. Congratulations able to be read on the letter and she smiles.

"He was sure that you would get the job" Emma is quick to add, who is sitting on the cream color couch as she reads the latest news from City Journal. "He prepared everything and insisted to stay awake and wait for you, but sleep won over him" the woman smiles and Regina nods in understanding.

"Has he been good to you Emma?" She asks leaving her portfolio on the table and taking a seat on the couch. Emma is not just her babysitter, she is one of the first people she met on her arrival to the city and she is her closest confidant and friend after Mary Margaret of course.

"That child is an angel Gina; you could not ask God for a better behaved kid." Both the women are smiling. "He has not stopped talking about his new friend Robin all afternoon. That has kept us busy."

"You too..."the brunette laughs. "I thought Robin was a classmate, but Henry said no. Do you think I should worry? "

"Yeah, I had not seen him so excited for quite some time" reflects the blonde. "I do not think you should worry, you know how kids are who know guys everywhere, but I will find out tomorrow just to be safe."

"Thanks Emma" she responds with kindness. "Who do you think got a job at Losckey industries?" She says after a pause that her friend takes to get them both a drink.

"Locksley industries" The woman cannot believe what she just heard "this is great Gina, When I say big I mean it's huge" She says quickly drinking the wine in her glass in two gulps.

"I know" The brunette smiling happily. "It's a great opportunity to give Henry everything he deserves. I hope it really works, you know getting to be the PA of Robin Losckey is incredible."

"God I envy you woman" Emma sighs dabbing the cup. "He's really hot, every woman just wants to eat him with kisses" She whispers winking.

"He's a very handsome man" Regina clarified, blushing considerably.

"Handsome?" Emma asks with incredulously marking in her voice. "I remember the first time I saw him and thought hell!" She confessed honestly earning a funny laugh from Regina. Sometimes she thinks her nanny remains being that rebellious teenager who she met a couple of years ago.

"And those are the hormones talking excitedly" the brunette teases.

"How excited do you think Henry will be when he finds out that you are working not only for the company Losckey Inc. but for his favorite superhero alias Robin Hood". Emma tells her with a smile on her lips.

"That's something I'd rather argue with him when the time comes."

"A surprise?"

"For his birthday, i might tell him. He gets very excited.

She is waiting for a response that fails, she notes the silence that takes over the room, and she is about to say something when Emma is incorporated to deliver her what looks like a crumpled paper.

"I found this in his things" she whispers gently touching her shoulder lightly. Emma knows she has to wait a little longer, but she cannot, this topic is too delicate to dodge it any longer. "Talk to him Gina" she advised her without another word.

* * *

When she walks into his room, there's a big lump in her throat, she is not fragile, she's a strong woman, determined to fight for her and her son. She takes a deep breath and then fixes her dress and a smile is plastered on her face. He remains asleep peacefully, wrapping his hands around a flower, or what remains of it. The image hugs her and she is watching him for a couple of minutes carefully. He stirs in his dreams by saying her name. Regina opened her eyes in surprise and her smile is encouraged to be broad.

"Henry!" She calls him by stroking his brown hair.

"Mom" He yawns with breath of peanut butter cookies. She could have sworn she told Emma not let him eat more snacks before bedtime. She plants a wet kiss on his right cheek and he does the same back.

"Did you have fun today?" Regina whispers, the little boy smiles and nods happily, suddenly awake.

"I went to eat ice cream with my friend Robin!" He shouts excitedly.

"Emma told me that, I should be getting jealous now you only talk about Robin" she said faking anger. Henry throws his short arms around her neck and is nestled in the crook of her face. He smells like chocolate, crayons and happiness.

"Haha, no mommy" he laughs without releasing her from his grip "Robin is my friend, but you're my mom". He responds by way of explanation.

"That's okay baby, I like you to have new friends" she kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly suppressing a series of tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"This flower is for you" he pulls the flower loose from his grip, and automatically wrinkling his brow to see the flower with only two firm petals, the others are freely spread on his bed. "Marco said that roses are good to say I love you and congrants".

"It's beautiful baby!" She smiles and takes it in her hands, being careful not to destroy the remaining petals. "How did you know i would get the job?"

"Nobody could say no to you, because you're the best" he responds with an innocent smile.

"Thank you darling and my little man;" pointing his chest, "you are the most intelligent, kind and special child in the world". She looks at him; his smile makes her want to smile again.

"So is your boss a woman or a man?" The child changes the subject. Regina rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious," he says seriously crossing his little arms over his chest. "I need to know. It's for your protection."

"It is a man" she answered calmly.

"Is he married? Does he have children?" Henry asked watching her anxiously.

"Not that I know of. Henry, what is all this about?" He gets off the bed, without looking, clearly affected by her response. He turns his back to sit on the carpet and starts playing with his action figures.

"Henry"

"Henry"

"Baby talk to me please" she asks sweetly.

He doesn't respond so she sits with him on the carpet, her hand gently stroking his shoulders. He lifts his deep green eyes to see her. "If he is a man" the little one speaks and shakes slightly. "Will he be bad like Daddy?"

Regina freezes. Henry has talked about him recently and she cannot understand why. She has done nothing to provoke any thought of him. At least, she has expected that he does not have them. Sometimes she just wants to yell at Henry and tell him he should not think about that man. He is not coming back and never will. He must forget him. She must forget him too. But she cannot. She cannot forget him and it is so damn frustrating.

"No baby!" Her hand gently holds his little hands when she says: "No one can hurt us again."

"Are you sure?" His green eyes are focused on hers.

She swallowed hard, because she fears his father will someday appear and want to steal Henry from her. That is her worst fear, the terror of the man will damage her boy; that crazy idea that appears overnight drives her to madness, preventing her from sleeping, but he is to young to understand that, and he will not worry about it. Not when she would give her life to protect him.

"Very much" she says confidently. "You are what I love most in this whole world, and listen to me Henry; I will not ever let anyone touch you. Never again"

"No bad guys", He repeated again and again, while clenching his hands with hers.

"No, never baby. Do not worry." she kisses his head and lets the first of tears fall down her face.

He must realize that she feels broken, because he gets up to hug her and places a kiss on her forehead, then he dries her tears with his thumb by making gentle caress. "Do not worry. Robin Hood will protect us mommy".

"I love you baby." She whispers lost in his warm embrace.

"And I love you too, Mom."

* * *

_**The Next day.**_

"Hey mate!" Robin greets him, raising his arms.

"Hey man, I thought you were not coming "Killian sighs heavily giving him a look of reprimand for arriving two hours late. "Beautiful wizard indeed," Killian said smiling.

"How?" Robin asked confused, he has given the afternoon off to his new assistant, to organize a few things.

"I went to your office this morning," he says quietly, while noting the flush of his friend's face. "Damn, is he blushing?" Killian thinks in amazement. "She's beautiful, has a great body, great legs; I see why you hired her" Killian said.

"She is a competent woman, and completely professional. Her resume is amazing just like her."

"How romantic is that!" Killian mocks. "Who are you and where I'd the real Robin Locksley?"

"She is beautiful mate, but I've matured".

Killian looks so impressed with his words. "Are you kidding?"

"No; I am a man who can control himself". Robin smiles for fun. "I'm not like a lost puppy and throw myself at every beautiful woman I meet".

"Self-control is a missing word in your daily vocabulary". Killian replies sarcastically.

"Uncle K" he salutes and Killian turns to meet a small blond with beautiful blue eyes interrupting their conversation.

"Robin" The boy shouts excited to see the man standing next to his uncle.

"So you remember Robin eh?" Killian prompts him lifting him in his arms. "You never remember anyone" the man jokes.

The little kid laughs and shouts: "He is Robin Hood, Uncle K"

Robin smiles and runs his hand through the boy curly hair. "I thought you were going to show us these great movements of yours on the field Rick".

"Yes" He stirred out of the arms of his uncle. "You have to see me play" the kid encouraged them jumping onto the field in a fast race.

* * *

They sit in the stands, which are already filled with people with banners supporting their teams. Many moms shout the name of their children and Robin sees Rick positioned in the center of the goal. Killian smiles proudly as he takes a couple of pictures of his nephew. The football game starts, it's monotonous into the first few minutes, the ball flies from one side to the other and the children run behind it. It is what you would expect for children 5 and 6 years old playing football. He is practically lost in his cell, when a name catches his eye.

"Let's go Henry!" Encourages the voice of a woman. "You can do it!" she continues.

Robin anxiously is looking for the voice in the stands, but it is impossible to put a face to that voice in a crowd.

He gives up but not before intently watching every little player on the field, his eyes light up when he realized that the number five shirt, black and red stripes, belongs to his friend Henry. Which by the way, is playing on the same team as Killian's nephew, life has many coincidences; the world is a small place, where everyone seems to know you. Robin thinks.

"Look mate its Henry!" Exclaims Robin like a little kid in a candy store.

"Who?" Killian asks confused, taking pictures again of the game.

"The guy, the midfield player. The number five". Robin moves his hand toward the field. "The chestnut. The kid at the store that one day Killian" Robin lets out a sigh of disbelief.

"Oh" Killian exclaims, as if just discovering the hidden murderer in that famous game called Clue. "You were his dad that day" Killian stated plainly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had no idea of the child influence over you" He mocks.

"I did my good deed for the day mate, he needed me," Robin said then shrugged with an amused smile on his face. "The kid is really special."

Killian is blinking in surprise, and turns to him, leaving his camera in the stands. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Uh, huh" Robin says in response.

"Should we expect an angry mom today?" Killian asked with a frown, he has known his friend for a long time and Killian is sure that Robin has made the most irresponsible and foolish choices that may exist. Ergo a millionaire is pretending to be the father of a child.

"We're not hurting anyone, Henry is my friend". Robin argues holding his lie, is true that someday someone will claim him for what he does, but he definitely does not feel bad about it. It is a white lie.

Killian decides not to continue this dispute, knowing that his friend does not believe that what he is doing is wrong. Robin Losckey a dad? Killian thinks about it, in which crazy world I waked up today? He says to himself.

* * *

78 minutes has passed, and Rick has made several spectacular saves for a child and Killian shouts happily, singing cheers supporting the team, clearly his child, has not done anything wrong, Henry has scored two goals in the first half, and boy he enjoyed screaming goal. His third goal coming after 68 minutes, Robin shines brightly and Henry greets him a few times by waving at him from the first time he saw Robin in the stands. The little one is constantly seeking Robin´s approval of everything he does on the field, and Robin could not be happier. He is proud. But of course in the game anything can change.

"Referee are you blind?" Robin yells furiously "Obviously that's a foul" he shouts vehemently, as Henry writhes on the floor, his face red and eyes watery.

The referee gives him a look then turns and Robin keeps screaming down the field saying they should hire someone more professional. He highlights that word when he pronounced it.

"Get off the field cry baby!" Shouts a man in the stands with a shirt of the opposing team.

Killian can see where his friend's gaze is directed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mate"

"You should not say anything, leave him alone he's such a great little kid" Robin accuses angrily. "He's playing really well, and that giant child has thrown him in the grass".

"Your son has fell and is crying like a little baby" the man mocks pacing right in front of him, "look at that," he says pointing at field "he looks like a dwarf, and so do you" the guy then smirks.

"I think you do not know who you are getting angry with" Robin threatens while still looking at the man and he feels like his blood is burning.

"Calm down!" Killian suggests taking his arm hard.

"No; I will not calm down, what the hell is so funny" Robin asks the man who smiles for fun.

"They've taken him out for being a crybaby" the man beckons and Robin can see how Henry leaves the field crying and he is quick to look for him.

"We do not want problems," Killian speaks slowly stopping the man who keeps smiling stupidly. "I suggest you go" he places a hand on his chest and lightly presses, the man looks at him threatening, then he turns around and leaves.

"Do not cry little man" Robin comes to meet him. "You did great, no one could have done better" He assures him then holds him gently in his arms.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend" the child pouts, wiping tears from his eyes.

"No, I would not lie to you. You're a born football player."

Henry nods proudly, smiling "Three goals," he raises his fingers.

Robin puts him down on the grass to make sure he is alright.

"You are the number one player, you have left the other team wanting to mourn, I'm telling you Henry, I saw sad faces, many of them crying after the game" Robin laughs and shrugs.

Henry automatically animates and is jumping from one side to another and they end up watching the game together, his team won and then Robin hugged Henry. Killian went looking for his nephew then came to meet Robin and Henry.

"Uncle K, Is Robin Henry's father?" Asks the little Kid looking both at adults, seeing as Robin is holding Henry's hand tenderly.

The blond freezes, and slowly his eyebrows meet in the middle.

Silence. He then gets hit in the arm by Killian, which led him to utter a response.

"Yes, Rick Henry is my son," answered Robin hugging the waist of the small boy. Robin then looks over at Henry whose green eyes are widening significantly.

And a silent touch caresses his heart. He is smiling, a real smile.

"So Mr. Locksley you are Henry's dad?" Asked a beautiful voice behind him, Robin does not know what to say neither Henry, all that waiting is to be in many, many problems when he dares to flip.

Some things simply cannot be denied.

**Oh! Troubles… **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Kisses and hugs.**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment. **

**Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes. **


	4. Regina

**Hello to all those who read my story.**

**I cannot thank you enough for your beautiful comments and great support. Really motivates me to continue writing.**

**Thanks to all the people who follow the history and favorites.**

**Special thanks to Katelyn15. Thanks for being so incredibly friendly all the time and help me edit the chapters. A huge hug for you.**

**I hope this chapter answers your questions.**

**Guest: Thank you very friendly. You made me blush with your comment. I'm glad you like my story.**

**Enjoy this new chapter.**

**A hug, have a happy day.**

**Kisses and thousands of blessings for all.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT**

* * *

_**Regina**_

* * *

"So Mr. Locksley your Henry's dad?" she asks with anger in her voice.

Both boys turn to meet the cold gaze of the young woman, her brow is practically furrowed and her lips forming a thin line.

Henry swallowed hard, his eyes open wide. Robin is about to speak when the woman interrupts him.

"Answer me, Henry Daniel I asked you a question," her voice is neutral and calm. Her expression is a serious expression, fixed at both boys.

"Sorry" says the small one, not knowing what else to say. He can feel his hand being squeezed by Robin in a sign of support.

"You're sorry? Have you been lying to your mom and me all this time and all you have to say is sorry?" Emma asks crossing her arms over her chest. A big frown appears on her beautiful face.

The situation is overwhelming, but when he hears her words, Robin can only let out a sigh of relief. It could be worse he says to himself.

She could be Henry´s mom.

She looks terribly upset, okay, he gives her the reason why. Lying is not correct and less correct for a young child. But he's Robin Locksley and that's one of his best skills in the world. He can conquer any woman with his words. And she probably will not be the exception.

Killian intently watches the situation, apologizes, and then leaves the scene with his nephew.

"Excuse me miss," he starts, stopping to see the look of disbelief on the woman's face. "I do not think scolding the child is the best in this case" Robin speaks giving her a sincere look.

Emma can only roll her eyes. "So three days with the child makes you an expert in the field Mr. Losckey?" The woman accuses seriously.

The child automatically loosens his grip and timidly approaches his nanny. "Do not be mad please Emma!" the boy asks, his voice two shades lighter than usual "Robin was just helping me. Do not be mad "Henry says with the best puppy dog eyes that he can give her.

She just shakes her head, considering how she would act in such a difficult situation, she knows she should be upset by the terrible lie that these two boys came up with, establishing links that clearly do not exist. She really just wants to yell at the man for being a complete idiot. But she'd hate to see Henry injured. She knows how much he admires Robin and how he has not left Robins side since the day he met him.

Part of this could go terribly wrong, her mind tells her. God! He is Robin Losckey the new boss of her best friend, who just so happens to be the mother of Henry.

What is she supposed to do?

The look on the face of the small one, gives her the answer.

"I want you to wait for me in the car honey" she softens her voice as she realized the little tears in his eyes.

"NO!" Henry says strongly placing his hands outstretched in front of Robin as if to protect him. "You are probably going to hit him" his face is full of sadness. "Emma hit her last boyfriend, she was as angry as she is now" he says to Robin, who outlines an amused smile.

"Go to the car Henry, now" Emma commands quietly. The pained look in his eyes does not leave her, so she tries again with a much quieter tone, "I promise I will only speak with the man."

"No!" He takes a breath. "I want to go to the pizzeria near Marco´s library like we do after every game. And I want Robin to come with us" He pauses negotiating the proposal "We can talk there, all three of us "encourages the child.

"Come on boy, I think it's a good idea to wait in the car. Then we can go eat together," Robin says with a look of appreciation on his face, the boy has done nothing to defend him.

Henry looks at him and nods his head down, but not before he adds sheepishly.

"They make fun of me at school Emma" he whispers staring at a fixed point on the ground.

She crouches to be at his height, gently stroking his hair. "Why is this honey?"

"I have no father" he gives as an answer.

Robin's heart sinks; it tightens his chest to hear him speak. He has so much sadness in his little voice for a child of five years boy. It should not be like that.

"Did they tease you because you do not have a father?" She whispers looking at Henry.

"Yes," he says softly. "Robin just wanted to help me; by saying he was my dad."

"Okay" her hands caress his face; she is cupping his face and kissing his cheek. "Wait for me in the car."

The boy turns. And walks to the car, located a few steps from where they are. However he is still far enough away so he cannot hear their conversation.

"You think you can be a good father Mr. Locksley?" she asks as soon as she sees Henry sitting on the hood of the car.

The million dollar question, it seems like, Robin thinks.

"He's an amazing little boy, I like him and he likes me. He's a little lonely, I realized when I met him and I think I can help him" vulnerability and honesty took over his voice. "I know I can do it and I really want to and then I think about it and say to myself" There's a pause, as he continues with insecurity. "I realize that he is not my son. And the truth is I do not know if I can be his father," Robin says staring at the floor embarrassed.

Emma observes attentively, her expression softened significantly to hear the sincerity of his words.

"It's a big responsibility and a long-term commitment" she says. "Playing his father is one thing and but actually being it is another."

"I know, I" This time he stopped, looks at her and swallows. It is then that he realizes that he is acting nervous. "At first I just wanted to help him, you know" he then takes a sharp breath. "Help him avoid teasing from his peers, but then. I stop and think one minute about this boy and I cannot imagine not doing it."

Emma does not expect such a response, at least not coming from him, not from a billionaire man, a playboy, lover of the good life, for the first time she feels like she is speechless.

It is not until a minute later she decides to talk.

"It's a nice gesture. Help him, be his buddy" in that point of view she has to be on his side, Henry is a wonderful kid, anyone should feel grateful to have his friendship. "He talks about you, he has attached to you very quickly. And if I'm honest I do not think you have bad intentions" Emma adds helpfully. "But you are Robin Losckey" he looks at her apprehensively. "I hate to admit it, but he is not a toy, and you cannot always have what you want" she ends with an air of superiority.

"Actually, I pretty much can" he adds "And I do not think he's a toy".

'What I want to say Robin" she looks at him with concern. "Is that Henry is a boy who has suffered greatly, his father left when he was a baby" She explains delicately. "And he just returned a few times to make him and his mother suffer in the process. Henry does not need more pain in his life; he does not need someone who wants to pretend to be his father. He needs a real father. "  
Robin sucks in a breath, her words are like daggers. He slowly closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry!" He responds with his throat pierced with a sense of shock. Robin hated that man and what he had done to Henry.

Henry, who is a great guy, smart, adorable. Nobody deserves that kind of hurt.

"So I will do my best for him, I'll let you decide" Emma says, Robin looks astonished, he does not say anything allowing her to continue. This was getting more personal than what he considered comfortable.

"You can stay and be a father figure for the boy, someone he admires and respect, to teach good things and not hurt him. Or you can go and never come back. Keep in mind that if you decide to stay and get tired of him, or leave just because you want to, do not think it won't hurt him more than anyone. "

Her words have a bad effect on him; he shakes his head and starts walking in search of Killian.

Her words sink finally sink in exactly 7 seconds later.

Robin probably would not see him anymore.

* * *

The drive to the pizzeria is completely silent. Emma gives a few worried looks at the boy, who just keeps looking out the window, his eyes filled with tears. And she knows that the situation has been difficult for him.

"Are you mad?" Henry asks releasing the seat belt.

"No honey, I am not," she says, smiling. "I'm proud of you, three goals huh?" She encourages him by changing the subject.

Henry shrugs. "It was OK. My team won in football today," he adds blankly.

"I think it was some of the best players in it," she says, taking his hand and entering the pizzeria.

"Will you tell my mom?" He suddenly asks, watching her carefully.

And she thinks for a few seconds.

"No, I will not."

And that's it. No more talk for half an hour. Only watery sighs and a pair of sad green eyes. That breaks Emma's heart.

She wishes she could say something to cheer him up but does not know what to say Because if there is one difficult child to convince in the world, it would be Henry.

When the waiter brings Henry's favorite pizza, she almost wants to cry. God this is an exasperating situation! Emma feels a pang in her heart. Maybe she scared Robin Lockley! And of course she did. Someone who has never been engaged and is a famous playboy. He would not want a child, much less of another man.

What was she thinking?

Henry stops her line of thinking when he asks "Will Robin come back?" And she can see in his eyes that feeling of hope.

"I ... her voice is cut ...

"Is the boy who scored three great goals eating here?" Asks a deep voice.

A cry escapes the boy´s lips and she just goes looking for his reaction, wonder, joy, and that twinge of excitement that can make your heart stop literally with his emotion.

"Robin!" Henry shouts loudly, jumping into his arms. Robin hugs him with equal or much more joy.  
She smiles.

"The truth is that I do not know how to be a good father" Robin responds to her previous question. "I do not have the best role model," he adds with emotion clearly stuck to his voice. "But I will try to be the best for Henry."

And now she thinks that he is enough. Now she just needs to talk to Regina. It´s a sensitive point, but in other times will be, she says to herself, now she delighted to see this couple learning how to live as nothing but a son and a father. A couple only target achievement, joined.

Well that's what Emma likes to think.

* * *

_**A couple days later.**_

When the weekend comes, and all the tedious work is completed. He is more than happy. Of course, that also means he cannot see the glorious legs from his assistant for two full days.

He should just ask her for a picture. He is almost drooling at the thought. Although this would only earn a slap from her. No better, no, he thinks, the woman has her character.

"Can your mind stop rambling and at least concentrate on what I say mate?" Killian claims rolling his eyes, after talking almost five minutes to himself.

Thankfully the situation with Henry was solved because otherwise his friend would be worse.

"Of course not, with this kind of music it is impossible," Robin defends himself.

"Hey!" Killian accuses pointing with his glass full of whiskey. "you were the one who wanted to come first" Killian teases in response.

"Well, I guess you're right. Finish your drink and let's go".

He turns to look at the group of people; it does not hurt to look. Especially if they are about to leave. And then suddenly Robin sees her.

She is wearing the sexiest black dress he has ever seen. It is short and has a revealing neckline that gives the perfect amount of cleavage while still leaving much to the imagination.

She is a goddess, a woman with class even sexier than any woman he'd seen before. He licks his lips while he sees her walking towards the bar and takes a seat next to a blonde woman.

"You know what?" Robin smiles before turning to his friend to finish his drink. "I think we are not going to leave after all".

* * *

"You have called him four times, easy Mommy" her blonde friend (Rose) mocks giving her a funny look. "I'm sure Henry is in perfect condition thanks to the care of my compulsive sister."

"Tink!" she replies amused by her last comment, she knows that Grace´s mother, Mary Margaret is one of the nicest people she could meet. And that Henry should be asleep peacefully at her home, but still she cares, because he has not spend the night there in a long, long time.

"Gina relax, it's a night out!" She says cheerfully. "The boy is fine. Also Emma lives in that house," she recalls emphasizing the fact that her other sister, is the nanny of the small one most of the time.

"Good!" The woman sighs with resignation following the footsteps of her friend into the new bar.  
The atmosphere is delicate and harmonious. A couple relocates furniture inside and the music is soft blues. So far she is agreeing with her friend that everything will be fine. A fun night for her, she thinks as she walks to the bar.

Then as if time froze, she sees him. He is wearing dark jeans of a famous design, and a sweater with three-quarter sleeves gunmetal color, which only accentuates every muscle in his body, slightly disheveled hair and amused smile is present.

She had never seen him dressed so casually before; she had only seen him in his suits for work during the week.

And him dressed so casual is making her go crazy.

"Stop" Regina shouts Tink stops, outside the visible picture for Robin Losckey, right in front of the woman's bathroom doors.

"What?" Think asks frowning, watching everyone around her.

"My Boss is here" Regina whispers in her ear. Tink give her a look and a fun laugh.

"Wow, Emma did not lie" Tink says facing the bar where the man is. "He's damn sexy. You have to go talk to him" Tink suggests rearranging her red dress.

"Do you have any idea how unprofessional not to mention how uncomfortable it would be?" Regina defends herself and enters the bathroom.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Her eyebrow raises in disbelief. "We made it clear that we are here to have fun" Tink adds with a straight face. She hates to see Gina alone and sad, after all that everything she had been through, Regina deserves someone that makes her genuinely happy.

"Okay, maybe he is here just for a drink. He does not look like the type that requires an intense flirtation or something like that" Tink tries to convince her smiling while taking her martini blue drink.

Regina takes a deep breath, and before leaving stops in front of the full length mirror next to the bathroom.

"Ok you can do this. He is not that attractive." Regina mutters to herself as she fixes her hair and reapplies her red lipstick. Oh my god, who is she kidding, that man is a god.

* * *

When they leave the bathroom and walk seductively toward the bar, on the advice of Tink. Regina meets another one of her friends called Ingrid.

She cannot help but notice how his eyes, now aware of her presence in the bar, roam her body.  
She can feel her heart start to run while her stomach fills full of butterflies on the idea of talking to him as Regina rather than Miss Mills.

"Hello Mr. Losckey" She salutes as her lips are closed in a tight line just pulling to the side slightly, as he approached her like a hunter sneaks up on his prey.

"Please call me Robin, no reason to be so formal" he then triggers one of those gallant smiles, Robin Losckey perfected for his own personal branding.

She swallows hoping no one noticed how his eyes are running all over her body. The tension is thick but she has no idea why. Of course she is attracted to him, but she knows nothing about the man, apart from what the gossip magazines say about him. Not to mention he was her new boss.  
God tonight was going to be a long night.

"That one is on me Miss Mills" he smiles as the waiter starts preparing her drink.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary. The women drink free tonight" She reminds him before shooting him a confused look while sipping her drink and leaves. She never wanted to break off the conversation and be so harsh to him but she could see that he was trying to seduce her and she had no idea why so she refuses to act like a hormonal teenager only because of his good looks, charm or that sexy smile. In addition she is a pro at this, let alone a single mother. It is expected more of her, and she is quite aware of this. No matter how good sex with him could be.

Meanwhile Robin takes a sip of his drink watching the way her body moves as she leans over to whisper to one of the woman sitting now in one of the cozy couches. No matter how wrong it seems to be, all he really wants is her. He smiles broadly as he recalls that he always gets what he wants.

And tonight will be no different.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Kisses and hugs.**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment. Please tell me what you think **

**Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I thank the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.**

**It has been a long time since the last time I posted. I deeply apologize for this, my aunt had a heart attack and was a very complicated time for my family. Thank God she is already much better, and everything is turning out pretty good.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who believed in me, giving me their unconditional support. Thanks a lot.**

**Special thanks to **FraiseDandelion** for helping me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're a sun.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**

**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**

* * *

**Five**

**The irritating thing about love is that it's a crime that requires an accomplice.**

People say that love comes without warning; that it is a hidden messenger who recurs to vile techniques in order to steal the hearts of two lovers and before they realize that something big is about to happen, it already has. Attraction is merely the first step, the rest? Well, it usually comes with time.

"What?" Robin asks, letting out an exasperated sound like him inching his way back to Killian.

"Oh well, you don't waste time, mate," Killian smiles mischievously at his friend after noticing the presence of the black haired beauty in the crowd. "I thought you said you didn't see your assistant that way."

Robin grimaces. His mind is already planning his next move in order to approach the dark haired beauty, but the irritating voice of the man who approached them brings him back to reality.

"Look who we have here," exclaims the newcomer, moving his lips in a nasty way. "The fantastic duo."

The newcomer's name is Sydney Glass, a businessman of high priority in the business world who is also known to be a complete idiot with women, and well of course, a daddy's boy.

"Look who we have here," the blonde man eloquently mimics him. Killian's bubbling laughter quickly died due to Sydney's astonished look. "My least favorite person in the city."

"As friendly as ever, Robin," the man replies seriously "In the hunt for blondes to carry them home?"

"Actually, today I'm having a crave for a brunette," Robin reports with a look directed to where Regina is; the most beautiful woman in the bar.

Sydney follows Robin's gaze with curiosity.

He bits his lower lip and gives a knowing smile to Robin. "But if it's none other than my beloved Gina," Sydney grins at the mention of her name. Robin can almost see the sense of drooling that runs the man's face as he spoke.

Robin winces with clear distaste at Sydney's facial expression. "Gina?" His voice is anxious and worried at the same time.

"It's a nickname, a really hot one if you ask me," he offered with a predatory smile that made Robin want to punch him. Sydney simply gave the men a thumbs up and a wink. Robin and Killian look at him like he was crazy, still not buying his story. But the man is full of himself, he's sure they're believing him so he continues. "She was infatuated with me. It became rather embarrassing after a while so I had to end it" He shrugs and sighs but the smirk never left his face. "She simply could not resist me." Sydney adds with a shrug, the creepy smile never leaving his face as he takes a chug of his apple martini, how very intimidating.

His story is not working on the two other men. Robin is a smart man so of course he doesn't believe him for a second. It's highly unlikely that someone like Regina; who is so beautiful, smart, intuitive and friendly –simply close to perfection- would've been with someone like Sydney; who is repulsive and just plainly horrible. It didn't match; his brain couldn't even process the information together.

They clearly didn't fit together.

"Really?" A voice behind him offers. "If I recall correctly, the story was completely different. I could swear I saw you crying and begging a few times for her to go on a date with you." the woman makes her way to stand with them.

The men laugh at the fantastic story narrated, except for Sydney who of course didn't contradict her words. Instead rolled his eyes and focused instead on finishing his drink.

Very typical of him. With that big imagination of his, well the guy could simply write a best selling book called "_Reality versus Imagination: Which one's which_?" He had serious issues.

"And who may this beautiful woman be?" Robin asks with an amused smile on his face.

The woman gives him a warm smile - flashing him her white teeth, which combine perfectly with the simple pearly dress she was wearing. Her blonde hair in a high ponytail, and her features perfectly sculpted with soft makeup and sensual cherry lips. A beautiful, classy woman indeed.

"Ingrid," she introduces herself with kindness. "You must be Robin Locksley," Robin nods before she continues. "Regina and I used to work together before you stole her away," she explains. "And Sydney here," motions at the man scornfully. The man is comically looking at her begging for mercy. Poor man. But Ingrid simply smiled at him and continued, "He was an admirer, well, more like a stalker, if I may say. The poor thing got slapped by half of the women in the company, including Gina."

Robin and Killian both start laughing at that and Sydney simply stomps his foot on the floor (much like a four year old) before turning and leaving the pair to their amusement. Robin decides he liked Ingrid at that moment. A few glasses of whiskey and three stories later, the blonde invites them to follow her to her group of friends.

…..

* * *

Regina was having the time of her life. She had danced animatedly with Tink and a couple of friends who had agreed on meeting up with them at the bar.

_A completely different night_, she thinks as she walks downstairs and towards the bar trying to get a new round of drinks. It's been a long time since she's had this much fun so she's intent on having the time of her life.

A man smiles and tries to flirt with her as soon as her drinks are served by the bartender. The man leans back and offered her wink, but soon he looked over her shoulder, opened his eyes really big and fled from her side. Regina's confused, but immediately she feels the presence of another man behind her.

His voice is unfriendly at first.

"Everyone knows who I am," Robin declares with mock modesty as their eyes finally meet.

She can feel the tantrum was about to begin as her gaze rests on Robin's clenched fists, it made her smile. "You're not so famous here," she countered enjoying his act, trying to stay calm and failing miserably. He's affected by these words because he's breathing more deeply now trying to convey his anger. Regina could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. _Never wound a man's ego, it's all they've got_, she thinks humorously.

"Ask anyone who the young entrepreneur, highest paid actor, and sexiest millionaire of 2015 is and they'll tell you my name," he mutters with words that accredit his personality and an arched eyebrow, almost as if he was challenging her to tell him otherwise.

She just rolls her eyes as she heads back to her friends, "You do realize that the world does not adapt to what _you _want, whenever _you_ want it."

"Really?" Robin says with a sarcastic smile. "Because I've found the ways in which the world is most helpful when it comes to _me_ getting what _I _want, whenever _I _want."

Regina laughs shaking her head. Of course, that's how the world works for a man like him. Although she shouldn't be surprised, she's noticed how people tend to melt to meet the wishes of the blonde man.

"You must be very good in order for you to get what you want, whenever you want." She jokes.

He smiles flirtatiously with a look of discovery on his face "Then I invite you to know me Regina," biting his lower lip with a sensuality that makes her knees wobbly. "And see how good I can be," he's now closer to her, looking at her directly in her eyes.

But she does not give in, cannot. She cannot become captivated by his scent, smile, eloquent words and his dreamy eyes. She's not that kind of woman; Right?

"Ooh, _He_ knows that I have a name! Should I be impressed by the fact that you still remember my name when everyone knows you're unable to do it with everybody else around you?" she arches her eyebrow, begging him to continue amusing her.

"We all have names, beautiful" he whispers in her ear, his warm breath giving the oddly sense of comfort. "I only remember those I deem important."

She looks away after a moment of playing the game of glances with Robin.

"Am I making you uncomfortable darling?" he asks smiling.

Regina can practically feel the rumbling laugh, bubbling up from her stomach. She forces her to ignore it and continue. Her answer is indignant after having found her voice "Of course not," her blush still evident in her normally pale face.

"I can see that," he teases, is about to stammer an angry response when he continued to stare at her and decided to change the subject for a minute, "I came to your aid, your mind shouted save me from that jerk" Robin tells her at the memory of the man flirting at the bar instead.

"I didn't know you had the power to read minds," she complains rolling her eyes. He just smiles.

Regina observes as he struggles with a gallant smile. His jaw tightened, and she tries to act as if she's not affected by it, but the blush on her cheeks was a clear indication that she's not doing a very good job at that and _damn it_, he knows it.

"Unfortunately not," He shrugs before continuing, "But I do know how to read body language and you looked as if you needed help."

Regina's lip trembles for a split second. But he just winks at her and offers to help with her drinks.

The top 40 songs for lovers are playing, when Robin looks at her, places the drink atop the bar once again and takes her hands to lead her to the dance floor.

One hand is placed on her waist and the other clings tightly to her hand, there is a slight feeling in his stomach that grows gradually and expands. It's a flutter that clings to his chest and wraps around his body as the two move gracefully to the rhythm of music.

"You're very good at this," Robin congratulates her gallantly as they move easily around the small dance floor.

She gives him a smile full of pride, "I could have taken a lesson or two."

"First, you do a wonderful job in my company and now ballroom dancing. Is there something that Gina Mills is not well versed?"

She smiles when she heard her nickname; Ingrid surely filled him with that information. What was her friend thinking? Regina made a note to find out after they finish dancing.

Robin looks at her with apprehension, almost wondering if he should repeat his question.

She denies playing their game, "Nothing comes to my mind."

He laughs at her bold response and turns around before pulling her back to his chest. It's a wonderful feeling having her so close, he can sense their aroma in the air and it is a unique blend of apples and something that smells sinfully as desire and sensuality. He swears that she deliberately tries to drive him crazy.

And he cannot do anything about it, not when their joined hands create thousands of electrical particles that run the length of their bodies and their heart beat at an aphrodisiacal rate. They were in extremely dangerous territory.

But he wants more, more of them, more of this dangerous experiment, more of them being together.

Yet that's not meant to happen, at least not yet. Not when Sydney appears before them like a magician and waves his hand between the two. "Can I interrupt?" He asks playfully smiling at Regina.

"No," Robin replies almost immediately, his body intent on protecting Regina.

Sydney places one hand against his chest feigning injury. "Always so willing to share Losckey" his voice echoes.

Robin slowly walks away from the beautiful dark haired woman and places a hand on the shoulder of Sydney, pulling him away.

Robin returns a few seconds later, his face smug with a captivating smile totally dedicated to her.

"What have you done with him?" She asks warily.

"What do you mean? I was nothing more than an innocent victim" he states feigning innocence. Trademark smile ever present on his beautiful face. "He was talking about you."

"I'm sure that's what happened," she mumbles a little, rolling her eyes.

"Regina you have to understand that he is a man and you-" he sighs, devours her with his eyes before giving her a cheeky wink. "To be honest I cannot blame the man for harassing you."

At that moment she rolls her eyes, turns away from him and his stupid smile to return to her friends. Forget everything about him and his set of rules of seduction. She hates his smug smile, his attitude of _I am the best in the world_. And she needs to teach him that she is not a woman to be played with. Although, maybe she shouldn't expect that much from him. She sees her chance as the owner of the bar, a woman known by the company she used to work to, with a clear lustful look directed at a cool Robin Locksley. Almost drooling for him. Keyword: Almost.

"Granny, you should seize the opportunity," she suggests to the older woman after crossing a word with her. "Robin Locksley is the coveted single," she says containing a laugh, this is her game against him, the ball is in her court now. "People say he's still single, because he has not found the woman of his life. He likes the experience, if you understand what I'm saying," she says wiggling her eyebrows. Granny's eyes open as she captures the indirect quickly.

Regina smiles at the scene that is about to unfold. Women over sixty approaching Robin, giving him a coquettish smile that they believe to be sexy but was nowhere near it. It was rather comically, really.

"I read all the books of Fifty Shades of Grey," the woman whispers to Robin seductively before touching his leg and winking. " I will be at the bottom of the bar, you can find me there anytime. I know a couple of things that I can teach you," she makes a growling noise then.

Robin jumps. God these things should not be happening. _Damn Karma_ he said to himself.

Regina couldn't stop laughing, shaking and even pressed her hand against her belly to prevent from laughing loudly when she caught his shoulders shaking uncomfortably. He was panicking, was pale and on the verge of an anxiety attack, and Regina was hollering, laughing like never before.

"Don't be so mean," she says trying to contain her laughter. He just offers her an annoyed look. "She just wanted a chance, everyone knows who you are, you're very famous Robin Locksley," she sarcastically repeated his earlier words. "I'll be rooting for you and Granny from now on."

He smiles now, obviously impressed and slightly amused with her trick. He shakes his head in order to contain the laughter that was about to take over him before taking her hands to keep dancing as if there weren't anything or anyone else in the room.

Because today was his night, the night that Robin Locksley got what he wanted.

…**.**

* * *

**An hour later.**

"So you and Locksley seemed to be having a good time before?" She points out an eyebrow in a classic expression of Ingrid Mitchell.

Guilty of all charges.

However Regina shakes her head and gives her a friendly smile.

"It's late, we should go," she suggests changing the subject. She didn't once looked at the way he left the bar. It's not a good idea, she convinces herself. Maybe the alcohol mixed with the strong scent of pine and the gallant smile is wreaking havoc upon her. Big ones. But it's not something she's ready to admit.

And it's not something she wants to find out tonight.

To say that she is confused is an understatement. His hands on her hips, his breath caressing her cheek and his penetrating gaze had managed to make her heart jump for no reason. She doesn't want to stay here longer and allow anything crazy to happen, not when she's a single mother who cared for her son; not when she has made a promise to never love again.

So she does her best, she moves away from the dance floor and away from Robin Locksley.

At least for tonight.

Ingrid sees her internal struggle, and decides not to press her anymore, she merely nods at her.

"I'll get Tink before she ends dancing atop the bar and ends up on YouTube."

Regina laughs and nods before walking towards the exit where she's supposed to wait for her friends. But before she is able to leave the premises of the bar, she is held tightly by a pair of strong hands, her gaze moves up to meet the smug, cold eyes of Sydney Glass staring down at her with a hungry look.

A very drunk Sydney, whose hot filthy breath caressed her cheek in the most horrible of ways.

"Why so lonely Gina?" he question her with desire. "Come on baby; let me show you how a real man treats a lady," He says sending a shiver (no the good kinds) across her spine.

"Let me go," she cries and tries to pull her arm away from his hold to no avail.

"I think Regina finished talking to you," a voice whispers with a cold warning tone, pushing the inebriated man to the ground.

Regina turns to meet the worried look of Robin. She sees how his eyes scan her body briefly for possible injuries, and she almost awes at the relief that invades his face when he didn't find any. He turns his gaze to Sydney now.

"I believe that Gina can decide for herself whether she wants to talk to me or not," Sydney challenges him, rising from the ground to approach Robin.

Robin feels the strange (yet comforting) sense of being completely territorial with her, but still, he resists the urge to wrap his arm around her and hold her hand.

His desire to hit the man grew ferociously and he had to refrain from punching the man in the face when he saw the drunken smile Sydney offered Regina.

"Touch her again and I swear to God I will break you into tiny little pieces," he yells sharply, a look full of hatred directed at Sydney and only for him. "Go away," Robin orders in a tone that leaves nothing to the imagination, all he wants to do is is to erase the pathetic smile off his lips and then some.

His heart rate slows down the moment he sees him walking away without saying anything more.

"Thank you," Regina whispers softly soon after. Her eyes meet with stunning blue, eyes full of hate, anger and confusion. "You're a very nice man Robin," she concludes.

He laughs, he needs to calm his nerves and forget the whole thing because otherwise he will find the man and kill him.

He throws a charming smile to her, " Actually according to Cosmopolitan I am a sex god with an agonizing smile and an ability to make people fall in love with me easily, Miss Mills" he maintains the cheeky grin on his face.

"I can imagine, but I should warn you, I do not fall in love easily," she answered, knowing fully that she was falling into his game.

"Yes… we'll see about that."

"That wasn't a challenge," she replied, her gaze bordering on disbelief.

"Well too bad, because I've already accepted," he says nodding his head. "We'll see how you manage trying not to fall in love with me." His eyebrows arch before leaning in closer, "I can be very seductive," he purrs very close to her ear.

"How incredibly modest of your part," she frowns and he smiles. She sighs before continuing, a look of sincerity crossing her eyes, "There are thousands of women dying to be with you."

He licks his lips before speaking, "Then why are you making me work for it."

Her heart beats in her chest but she remains calm. His arrogant smile only grows to learn that he has her where he wants.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he said, smiling seductively while pushing a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear.

She let out a sigh that she didn't know she'd been holding since his gaze fell on her.

"Why?"

Robin shrugs with a mischievous smile on his face, "For the usual reasons I guess. I'm a man, you're a woman; glorious, stunning in every way." He walks closer to her and licks his lips again, "You're driving me completely insane," he mutters before moving his face even closer to her, breath mingling with hers, "You cannot argue with logic."

He licks his lips for what seems to be the fifth time, or the thirteenth; she really stopped counting after three. But it almost makes her knees buckle. It is a fascinating yet damned movement at the same time, that of his expert tongue moving across his lips, it makes Regina's brain shut down and repeat the image over and over again.

She sucked in a breath as his hand reaches for the side of her face and gently ran his fingers down her cheek until finally reaching her chin, caressing her skin in the most gentle of ways. She refrains from leaning towards his touch and he smiles, confirming his theory.

"Goodnight Regina," he whispers before depositing a small chaste kiss on that spot his fingers caressed not even three seconds before.

People say that love comes without warning, that it is a hidden messenger who uses vile techniques in order to steal the hearts of two lovers and before they realize that something big is about to happen, it already has. Attraction is just the first step, the rest? Well, it usually comes with time.

* * *

**If you ****take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

** I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes ... Please tell me what you think.**

**If you do not know what to do after reading the chapter tedious, just follow my example:**

**Dear Caroline.**

**How dare you last that long without updating?**

**Insert your name here.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello. I'm back with a new chapter of this story.**_

_**Thanks to the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.**_

**Thank you for your comments brightens my day.**

**Special thanks to ****FraiseDandelion**** for helping** _**me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're a sun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

_**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**_

* * *

_**A hero.**_

**A hero is in every sense and manner; but above all, a hero is in the heart and soul.**

"Mom, Mom wake up!" Shouts the boy jumping on the bed.

The woman of black hair does not flinch, not even to move and throw the covers over her.

So Henry continues to work, shouting even louder than before. "Mom, Mom wake up!"

"Mmmm" she utters, a confused reply as she slowly opens her eyes to meet the tender gaze of those green eyes she loves the most. She smiles and hugs him tenderly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you!" He says clinging to her, as if it had been years without being together.

"I missed you too baby!" She whispers, caressing his brown hair. "Did you have fun at Grace´s?" She asks casually, observing the smile that automatically forms in the face of her young son.

"A lot, but I wanted to come home and be with you," he answers honestly.

"Henry! Take Rocco to the backyard!" Emma's voice echoes through the walls of her room.

He looks for an answer on his mother; she nods and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Henry jumps to the ground and leaves the room quickly to find his naughty dog, who was probably leaving a mess on his wake.

She is _literally _nothing more than a hangover with legs and a giant head moving sideways. She drank too much last night, and now, now she's waiting for the memories to invade her mind. She sees her face in the mirror; eyes a little red for the lack of a restful night, smeared makeup decorating her cheeks and she notes that she's bearing the same dress as the previous night.

Just great.

Regina takes a bath, her nostrils filled with the smell of the cologne belonging to the unique man that was Robin Locksley. The aroma covers her dress, clings to her body, intoxicates her much like the memories of the night before.

Robin Locksley and his stupid smile, his stupid perfect body, and his ridiculous lines. Just mere words that had, obviously, worked perfectly with her, digging into the back of her mind, digging into her heart.

Regina sighs forgetting her earlier thoughts, pushing Robin Locksley to the back of her head.

Or so she thinks she does.

She goes downstairs, now fully awake and in her senses. A smile escaping her lips the moment she saw the scene taking place in her living room; Ingrid is half asleep in the middle of her couch, covered by a pile of cushions and a white blanket.

There are a number of items scattered in the room, including credit cards, makeup, money, a curling iron and alcohol.

And then of course the amused face of Tink (who looks as if she just returned from war) taking an occasional photo of Ingrid, the picture undoubtedly captioned _Moments to remember _in the future.

_And that's what happens in a girl's night_, Regina tells herself smiling.

"I was right in what I thought; _everything _happened last night," Emma says from the kitchen doorway, looking at her sister, who lets out a hearty laugh in response.

"We celebrated in search of dreams and, as always, you have been lucky one: You've seen the stars" Regina teases with a hint of amusement in her voice joining her friends in the room. Making a clear reference to her friend Ingrid, who opens her eyes slowly, lying now in a new position on the couch.

The women all laugh except Ingrid, who gives them a look of disapproval. Then she gives Regina a look and a smirk before she starts talking.

"I'm just saying, it's not me who got shown a flirtatious smile all night. I'm sure the super sexy Robin Locksley showed you several of his tricks," she counters suggestively, her eyebrows arching at Regina.

"Oh, yes. He did show me a few tricks," Regina replies sincerely, watching with pleasure as her friends face changes and their eyes widen in surprise.

She laughs. While Emma is the only one able to see the whole situation.

"The fact that I decided to dance with him, does not means that I suddenly like him. He's still a jerk," Regina defends shaking her head, trying to clarify the situation.

"There's a thin line between hate and love, a very thin line" Ingrid encourages with thumbs up. "Even thinner with a perfectly sexy man like him," she winks at her.

"I'm not willing to cross any line," Regina says with conviction –well, more like trying to convince herself.

"Well I, I would draw all the lines just for the simple pleasure of crossing them," Tink grins.

"I don't think your fiancé likes that idea," Regina complains.

"See? She complains, because she wants to cross the line" Ingrid jokes.

"That's not a complaint. That's ... an observation" She admits, lowering her eyes and playing with her casual dress, anything to distract herself from continuing this conversation.

"Oh, just like the verbs: she is _watching_ where 'watch' is a synonym of '_see_' which is synonymous for _checking_ just who wants to sleep with Robin Locksley," Tink mocks enthusiastically.

"Come on, Gina, deny it!" Ingrid's challenges her, pauses and arches her eyebrow.

Regina does not answer, just stays still and lets out a little moan. These insufferable women will be the death of her.

"Shhh," Tink quickly says as Henry enters the room with a questioning smile. His hands are full of toys and colored cubes.

"Good morning Miss Ingrid, Miss Tink," Henry greets leaving a couple of Legos in the room, and heads for the kitchen. "Can I have pancakes, Emma?" He question with a cute puppy face and eyes looking at his nanny in search for some food in the kitchen cabinets.

"Of course, honey. You want blueberries in them?" Emma asks him, gives a look at her friends that says they'll continue with this later, before following Henry into the kitchen.

Henry washes his hands and gives a big smile to the blonde. "Of course! Those are the best. Aren't they, Mommy?"

"Yes, those are my favorite too" Regina smiles as she takes a seat at the table.

Regina looks as Henry helps Emma mix the dough and pour the blueberries. Her favorite part is when her child turns one of the pancakes and a large part ends up in the floor, then a couple of seconds will go by before they start laughing. And she loves this, loves that her son smiles and is happy, just like all children should be.

"Here, mom! I made these for you!" Henry says with pride as he places the stack of pancakes in front of her. All of them are deformed, but she smiles at him and smiles again whilst taking a big bite.

"The best pancake I have ever had!" She smiles, trying to prevent from choking on food barely edible. But the kid is excited, his eyes are shining brightly and his smile is getting incredibly brighter and that was enough; she'll eat a thousand uncooked pancakes if this is the reward she gets.

"Yay!" he exclaims, jumping and applauding excitedly.

Breakfast becomes interesting. After Henry prepares pancakes for everybody and Tink has a couple of stories, from her collection of _Things that only happen to Tink_ _Volume 1, _suitable for children.

Sometime after that, her friends leave and Regina uses the time to bathe her child.

She's dressed him in nice khaki pants and colored plaid shirt. Now she tries to comb his hair, but each time she brushes a strand, Henry moves out of reach.

"Stop it, Mommy!" he complains trying to push her hand away.

"Sorry Baby! But I want you to look very handsome for Rick's party" the brunette says, gently touching his face.

He moans and tries to move again, but she is faster and ends brushing his hair, a shrill cry coming from him. Once he's finished, he's playing with his toys lay in his room. She finishes wrapping birthday gift for her son's classmate, only to be interrupted by one voice.

"We have to go!" Declares Emma particularly dressed in dark jeans, boots and lilac blouse, with her niece Grace (and her beautiful pink dress with pink trim and a darker tone matching ties) right beside her.

"Come Henry, give Mommy a kiss!" She calls him. "I love you baby. Be good!"

"I love you mommy," Henry smiles and gives her a cheerful look.

* * *

**|A hero is anyone who does what he can|**

He struts as he heads towards the circle of people involved in frantic conversation and passes between smiling children. The atmosphere is permeated with the smell of cotton candy, all types of sugary treats and freshly cut grass.

A multi-story tower adorns the entrance of the house, and the entire decor seems perfectly planned to simulate an old medieval castle. The tables are filled with sweets and chocolates and plenty of delicious food. Harlequins and jesters are everywhere and different attractions for children to have fun with surround everywhere.

"Robin?" The woman calls him stunned; a smile curved her lips and Robin smiling while admiring her curves covered by a tight blue dress.

"Robin?" he turns to meet the gaze of a not-so-smiling Killian.

"No need to sound so excited," Robin greeted sarcastically while walking towards him. "How do you feel?" He asks looking at his best friend with an amused smile on his face.

"Like I've been starring in The Hangover Part Five" he murmurs, adjusting his glasses to prevent light rays which now kill their eyes "Why the hell are you looking as fresh as a daisy? That's so unfair," he complains taking a pair of pads and water.

Robin laughs, "Practice makes an expert, mate."

"Glad you could join us today Robin, or rather the afternoon" embraces the beautiful woman of the black hair. "My Rick is thrilled with his party," she states like all proud mothers do.

"You know Robin, if you get up early, you can actually see the world living outside the four walls of your home" offers Killian.

"Ugh! I'll start thinking about the reasons why you're my friend, because I'm starting to forget," Robin complains.

"If I did that, we'd be here all day," jokes the man.

"Haha. I'm laughing my head off," Robin says sarcastically, "So where's the birthday guy?" Robin asks changing the subject.

"Robin," Cries the birthday boy popping up behind the blonde. "I thought you weren't coming."

"And miss the birthday of my favorite guy? Never," Robin adds ruffling the boy's hair. "Are you ready for your gift?" he adds smiling. The boy nods turning excited.

He removes the wrapping paper quickly, noticing a racetrack to arm and an incredible amount of toy cars inside. The boy cannot help but smile and thank Robin.

"I thought I was still small for a bow and arrows."

"Oh, you're using your head to think, that's new?" She feigns surprise.

"Ouch! Ironies of today, eh?" He argues still laughing.

"He began using his head from the moment that he hired a woman with a head," Killian whispers to his sister in law.

A puzzled look on her face looms Jessica, she gives him a questioning look.

Killian shrugs "Well ... I don't know. Regina is the first woman in a long time that Robin really wants to know. I think he likes the fact that she hates his guts and is unable to fall under his charms."

"That's not a hard quality to find in a woman," jokes the brunette.

Robin breathes without paying attention to their comments, completely ignores them in order to listen to the stories that Rick is telling him.

* * *

"Mommy! Why did you invite Peter to my party?" Complains the little boy, emphasizing at the seven year old who walks from one side to another. He has cold blue eyes, black hair and a winning smile that separates him from the other children. "He always makes my friends cry," the little boy adds, wincing.

"He's terrifying," Robin agrees with the child.

Killian lets out a chuckle, earning a negative expression from his sister.

"Rick, his parents are going through a difficult situation. Peter has apologized to your friends and his mother said that his behavior is outstanding," His mother explains him calmly. "Sometimes you have to forget the past, and give second chances, so I want you to be his friend."

"Well, ok!" He crosses his arms, his lips forming a pout "But if he makes my friends cry, Mommy, he is leaving!"

* * *

The party is impeccable, the kids have fun and even to the little evil boy seems to have a smile on his lips, and two acts of magic make children scream and jump from side to side.

The moms also have fun while they discuss topics of the month sitting near the place where their kids were.

Robin smiles, he can see Emma, a small blonde that he recognizes as Grace and a well-dressed brown haired boy, Henry. The three are spinning over and over again as indicated by one of the leaders of the party.

Henry runs into his arms as he usually does, just as he looks his way.

Robin greets Emma and Grace. He sits next to them with the little kid in his legs to observe the act of clowns.

Everyone laughs happily. They are really happy, that's what Jessica can see at a glance, his son has been talking about the new member of their football team for days, but if she is sincere, nothing really grabbed her attention, like knowing that there is a mini Robin Locksley, but the fact of seeing him, actually seeing him combined with what Killian had said to her confirmed her theories.

Robin Losckey is a new dad.

The brunette walks up to the little one smiling and hands him a bag of candy, the boy timidly observes her and she gives him a tender smile.

"I am discovering a new side of you and honestly, it baffles me," she says hesitantly while she takes the task of distributing the gift bags to children who have attended the party of his son.

"People have been doing this for centuries. Millennia even. Yet, unfortunately, there is no such thing as _How to be a Substitute Parent for Dummies_ on the shelf of my library," Robin whispers.

The woman nods and goes to the kid.

"Hello Henry" Jessica hugging him tenderly, watching his beautiful green eyes shine with excitement. "My son has told me so much about you, I really wanted to meet you," says the brunette.

"Thank you, ma'am, is a pleasure to meet you" Henry greets politely, a big smile on his lips.

"Please call me Jessica, darling, tell me are you enjoying this party?"

"Yes very much Lady ... Jessica" he corrects himself.

"You are a very polite baby boy, nothing like Robin, that´s for sure" she states and Henry laughs.

"Hey! I am an example of perfect behavior," Robin defends himself, his eyes shining in amusement.

The woman didn't say anything again, he turns to continue serving guests and directing the event perfectly.

But she cannot help but notice the interaction between Henry and Robin, tender, kind and funny and the look Robin that Robin gives the boy demonstrates a special affection there, a longing there. Perhaps that little boy is warming the cold heart of Robin Locksley. But who knows? Only time will tell.

* * *

**|Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy|**

Henry plays with Rick's new pet, a white rabbit that's jumping everywhere. Robin just smiles happily at the sight, Henry follows it everywhere. He's running from side to side until he realizes he's far away from the party.

His green eyes fall on the rabbit trying to hide from him.

The small chestnut haired boy timidly observes the stairs that allow to reach a tiny room containing cleaning materials and an occasional broom. It is quite dark but the playful rabbit is hidden there.

He's doubting whether he should get him out or not, he is after all, afraid of the dark and enclosed spaces.

"Hey look at that!" Peter finds him and gives a sinister smile, signaling his friend to come over.

"He's Rick's new friend. It's his fault we lost the game," Felix, a thin child with fine features and very blue eyes crosses his arms in complaint. "Don't talk to him".

"I have an idea! Let´s go!" Peter orders rapidly approaching the little brown haired boy.

Peter greets with a soft _Hey Henry_ staring at him. "Want to see something down there?" Peter shoots him a questioning look.

"No, I do not," Henry rushes to answer, taking a few steps away from Peter and unknowingly moving further inside the room.

Both boys exchanged a knowing smile to see when they saw the fear on Henry's eyes.

"We just want to play a game. Do you want to participate?" The word mischief is written all over the face of Peter. The small chestnut haired boy nods slightly while looking at them with shy eyes.

"The name is _Inside Prison_, and you will be the prisoner," Peter says grabbing his arm. Felix quickly follows suit and pushes Henry into the dark corner before moving out of the room.

The sound of the door closing and laughter is the only thing Henry hears and he's panicking, his tiny little lungs trying to breathe as much air as possible as his eyes widen.

"No, no, no!" Shouts the small boy immersed in darkness. "Please!"

"Let him Felix" Peter smiles, obviously having fun with his act. "He will be panicking for a while," he says running with his friend and leaving the boy locked in.

Just a couple of screams and frantic breaths fill the place. "Help me, help me!" His little hands hit the door. "Help me!" He screams. "Get me out, please, please!"

…

* * *

The concern is evident in her eyes, she runs her hands over her face repeatedly, and rushes to find Robin between people.

"Robin, I cannot find Henry; I've looked everywhere" she sighs and looks at his face falling into a cloud of agony." I left him five seconds to take Grace to the bathroom and now I can't find him!"

"Quiet Emma, let's go find him," declares the man.

He runs everywhere, warns Jessica and Killian about the situation and everyone jumps in, trying to find the well-mannered brown haired boy.

Robin stops, doesn't know why but the black-haired boy smiling in the distance gives him a chill. It's him, that child has done something, call it paternal instinct or something, but the feeling does not go as he approaches the boy and confronts him.

"Where is Henry?"

"I do not know what you mean sir," the creepy kid answers, smiling as he plays the innocent card.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now" He orders at him intently. "I don't like you boy, and I know you've done something, so it's best to talk now."

"I did nothing! We were just playing with him, but he is so afraid of the dark like you," he whispers softly before smiling wickedly.

_Yeah, that boy has serious problems_, Killian thinks as he settles close to them.

"I'm losing my patience boy! Talk, now!" He orders again with a menacing look, resisting the urge to take him by the shoulders and shake him violently.

"Robin, leave the kid alone!" Jessica intercepts, calming the whole situation. She turn to see the frozen expression of Rebecca, the mother of the little evil.

"He was locked in the cleaning room, Mr. Losckey" Felix finally speaks, intimidated and Peter only gives him a hard look.

Robin runs quickly at that. They tell Emma about it, and she appears even more concerned than before as she eyes Peter and Felix before rushing after Robin.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry for that! Apparently Mr. Losckey has completely lost what little sanity he has left," the brunette apology.

"Don't worry dear!" the woman reassures. "Let´s go home Peter" she takes him by the hand and looks strongly at Felix that closely follows them. "Thanks for everything Jessica, has been a lovely evening and I apologize for the behavior of these two guys" and with that, she leaves.

* * *

**|There is no cowardly man whom love does not make brave and transform into a hero|**

A piercing cry escapes from his lungs "Please, please stop it!" Shouts the small boy, sobbing. "Stop it!" He is shouting loudly, kicking the door, snot dripping down his nose as he closes his eyes tightly.

His voice seems broken, as if he has lost something very dear to him. Robin's heart must have shrunk at Henry's much smaller voice, full of pain. The rage in his eyes disappears and is filled with so much pain that is almost tangible. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to regain some control over the situation.

Emma shakes with the keys in her hands, and quickly opens the lock.

Henry's face is blank and his eyes are empty, his gaze lost in space. His hands slowly open and his lips tremble.

Robin walks to him carefully. "Henry," His eyes filled with concern after seeing the fear in those green eyes.

He doesn't respond, instead pushes himself back, further into the wall, further into the room. His face reddened as he becomes the most painful expression of damage that Robin has seen in a child.

His mouth is open, but no cry escapes. Silent tears start coming quickly down his cheeks.

"Honey is fine," Emma slowly approaches him. "I know what happened," she pronounces, gently caressing his reddened cheeks.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks softly. A wave of gratitude runs through Robin, truth he is not good at the art of providing some sense of comfort to anyone, much less a small kid.

Henry looks up at her, his lower lip trembling and he still refuses, shakes his head.

She takes him in her arms and that's the moment when he breaks down, bitterly clinging to her shirt. Robin notes the situation, a sharp knot forming in his throat and when he touches his own cheeks he realizes that small tears are falling from his blue eyes.

Robin Locksley, never cries. So he shakes the tears away from his eyes and gives a new reformed look to his little one. Emma cannot control the situation, still waving her hands on the back of the small kid, but nothing works.

He honestly couldn't take it anymore; he can hear the words, _stop it Daddy_, _Mommy!_ Escaping from the lips of the small kid like whispers as he cries.

Robin opens his arms and takes Henry with him, rubbing his arms to comfort him: "Hey," He gently lifts his chin. "Okay, buddy. You're safe."

"Shh, quiet, I'm here, nothing can harm you now," Robin repeats, walking short steps with the boy in his arms.

"I'm here with you," whispers stroking his back slowly with small soothing circles. "I will not allow anything to happen, you're safe," he whispers softly.

"I'm afraid," Henry says, "darkness," he whispers very low.

Robin looks at him sympathetically before adding, "Let me tell you something, Henry and I want you to hear me loud and clear, you understand?"

Henry nods and Robin continues.

"I'll never let anyone touch you, or hurt you, I'll always be there for you. You don't need to be afraid of anything or anyone. "

Suddenly Henry gives him a strong embraces, taking him by surprise.

Robin didn't like hugs, found himself to be too sentimental for it. But this, this is what Henry needs, so he embraces the kid willingly.

"Thank you. I'm very happy you're here," Henry adds and Robin feels his heart give a little flip.

"You're welcome."

Henry's smile lights up his eyes and Robin wasn't sure what else to say.

"Why is Peter so bad?" Henry's voice resounds.

Robin sighs, how should he explain his conspiracy theory based on a horror film to a five year old? "Why, he has a screw loose!"

"He has screws in his body?" Henry asks astonished.

Robin laughs softly. "No. It's a little. It means, mate," he clears his throat before continuing. "Forget about it, we better go back to the party."

Robin holds him tightly as the small boy nods, and this is the best feeling in the world for him, a small boy willing to let him hug him, to let him hold him.

_They told him once that the persona that would change his life completely will come with time. He always thought it'd be an adult, but now he knows for certain the truth._

* * *

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**Hugs and kisses.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello…. **_

_**Thanks to the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Special thanks to **__**FraiseDandelion**__** for helping me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're **_**_amazing_**_** .**_

_**As for your questions: It's gonna be much more fun for you to read the answers in the chapters, trust me. Thanks again for reading**_

**_I invite you to read my new OQ fic: _****_The Little Boy that Changed Me. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

_**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**_

**Chapter: Seven**

* * *

**Nothing is more seductive than the truth right?**

* * *

**Seduction:** Fascinating attraction for a thing or a person who causes his desire or affection. Seduction is the set of expressions, statements, language, beauty, knowledge and behavior emanating from the lifestyle of the people, in order to get the interaction with others.

She is the greatest enigma that he has found that only feeds his interest further. He is too wrapped up in her to let this go.

_I bet she thinks I'm the biggest idiot she ever found, he tells to himself a few times._

His head is spinning and he is not quite sure if it's because of the many drinks he had the night before or the brunette who decided to set up camp and take up residence in his brain.

He lets the water run in the shower in order to alleviate his thoughts and the terrible hangover that filters throughout his body.

The click of her heels on the floor resonates as she moves through the great house, her eyes alight throughout the environment, she has not seen such elegance and glamor since her last summer vacation a couple of years ago.

Her mouth opens when an elderly man with characteristic British accent welcomes her home. Fantastic! She is amazed.

Her son would be delighted. The whole house exudes the air of the great I am Robin Locksley.

The man who is accustomed to women falling in love with him and cannot bear the thought of anyone resisting his advances. His ego is permanently out of control. But she realizes that that's not the issue. That's not the reason that has remained her angry for a whole weekend. No, she is not angry with him because he has noticed her; she is angry because he fears only one thing and wants to wish he did not.

_Oh, if only wishes could come true! _She tells to herself as follows coming from the mansion, pausing particularly in the butler's room has been designated as the blond. Regina turns the doorknob slowly without making too much noise; she has heard from many that he is a man who loves three things: having fun, sleeping late and of course women.

Especially women.

She decides to give a quick look at the room to find that it is vacant, or she thinks it is.

The water had been running in the other room, but it finally ceases. She is about to leave and give up in her search when she hears the sound coming from one side of the room, followed by a series of steps. Half a second later Robin comes.

Robin in all his glory. His hair is wet and part of his chest glow with water. Robin and his perfect chiseled chest and his wolfish smile that brightened just by seeing her there, standing without saying anything.

Indecent not even begin to describe where her thoughts are gone.

"Oh God!" She screams flushed.

Was she having a panic attack? There is a sudden shortness of breath and a high possibility that she can pass out at any time. To complicate things, she cannot imagine what kind of look he is giving her, but it is not helping her feelings of anxiety.

He gives a cheeky smile "I'm definitely not him, but I'm pretty close."

The devilish grin that split his face lights up his eyes and _ugh_; does he need to be so beautiful all the time? It's annoying. Especially when he winks at her, oozing out gallons of charm and sex appeal.

He smiles triumphantly and overconfident, and is the twisted reflection in his eyes that makes his smile so infectious. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Put some clothes!" She says, shaking her head and screaming away.

"How I can take a shower with my clothes on?" Robin feigns innocence.

"Just stop being naked," she says without looking at him with her red face, which he thinks is adorable and beautiful.

Robin walks over to her. "Do you feel uncomfortable?" He comments with a twinkle in his eyes as his lips split into a smile that makes her blush.

The words leave her mouth before she can think of an answer "Yes."

"Are you afraid of not being able to control yourself?"

Regina moves her head to look at him when she realizes how close he is.

And still very naked.

"I'm not attracted to you," she replies with conviction.

She realizes that Robin is trying very hard not to look like Christmas has come early.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he responds his lips forming a grin. He knows she is hiding something. Something that she doesn't want to say. Something that she is denying herself.

Oh, how he loved this game! The cat and the mouse.

"That piques my curiosity."

"The curiosity killed the cat," she replies quickly.

"The satisfaction brought it back," Oh, what is now the pride of his face as he says that.

_Mayday, mayday! Red Code! _her mind shouts at her, telling her to flee.

A frown appears on her gorgeous face as she asks. "Is that what you're looking for?" The word pike in her mouth. "Satisfaction?"

He moves his head quickly, his eyes never leaving her. "No, I just wanted some answers," he clarifies sincerely.

"And, did you get them?" Regina says, taking all the determination that she owns and turning around.

A devious smile splits his face, giving him a boyish look. His hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her close to him but not touching her body. "Not all I wanted."

She swallows hard and breathes deeply, his aroma filling her nostrils.

"You are trying very hard to be intimidating, Miss Mills, I'm pretty impressed," he smiles possessively as he lets go.

* * *

**What attracts is usually never where you think it is.**

He's wearing a white shirt and a blue dress pants, his hair looks perfectly groomed and smooth. And the intoxicating scent of his perfume crawls around the room.

Perfect! That was the only thing she's missing.

He walks over to the limo and is right in front of her. "Okay! You can call me Robin, we can drop the formalities altogether. Either way, you've already seen me naked," He says, crossing his arms amused. "Would you like that, Gina?" The sound of her name slipping from his mouth is exquisite; it's like magic, drawing her even closer to him. Not sure how, but it's just incredibly hard not to fall for someone like him.

However it is something that she is determined to fight, she decides to heed her mind, avoiding at all costs the constant thump of her heart "I don't think that would be very appropriate, Mr. Losckey" she states clearly, finally looking at him.

He smiles at her, taunting her with his powerful blue eyes. Her heart races and she prays to all the gods that he doesn't notice.

"Women like you are rare, Regina," He answers, without taking his eyes off her. "You keep me on my toes and I like that." He concludes and finds his phone and starts talking on it.

He goes about his business as if he didn't say anything out of the ordinary, but she can see that stupid smile on his face.

Thank God when they arrive at the office, scheduled meetings allow her to evade his exquisite look and smile for the rest of the day.

Not just a couple of hours later, just after lunch, when she can finally talk to him, and it is then when she realizes how excited she was about the prospect.

"I thought she was married," he articulates casually when he observes his secretary flirting with an employee of the company. "She has a son."

"Some women have goals, careers, and dreams before settling down and getting married. In addition there are people who have children without getting married these days," she tilts her face at him, raises an unspoken challenge.

"How progressive of them!"

"Is it so hard to believe that a woman could stand on its own and raise a child without the support of a father figure?"

Her eyes are full of commotion.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He pronounces, taken aback by her expression of horror at his words.

"Women can do anything men can do, in fact, we can do better," Regina declares proudly. She has experienced first-hand being a parent at a time, to fend for herself and getting up each day with the courage to face any challenge that arises, just because of the love she has for her child and wanting the best for him.

"I have no doubt that they can," Robin replies, letting go of the issue politely.

"What? Why does everyone look at me as if I have the answers to all the mysteries of the universe?" He asks to see her contradictory expression written in her beautiful brown eyes, she would surely think that, like all men, he'd challenge her to continue talking and to defend her feminist line.

That's wrong.

He's smart enough to know that this is not an issue that leads them down a path towards seduction. And that's what he wants, him and her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're completely self-absorbent, Robin?"

"I thought it was common knowledge" His smile becomes a big, satisfied smile.

A witty retort rushes out of her mouth, interrupted only by the sound of her mobile phone. She rolls her eyes and apologizes to him.

"Regina Mills," she answers in a professional tone.

"Mommy!" says the interlocutor on the other side of the line.

"Hey baby," She replies affectionately, making the blonde man focus on that call, even if they just happened to read a report by the accounting firm. "Is everything okay?" she asks confused, her child should not be calling at this hour.

"Everything is fine, Gina" Emma's voice greets the other side with emotion. "Incredible, even. Henry was accepted into the program of talented children's art school in the city. Some men saw his pictures and they were impressed."

"That's-" the brunette has no words to express her joy, the institute accepts only child of seven years onwards and his boy is still small for this. "But how?" She's overwhelmed, her heart filling up with pride like it always did with her son's talents.

"They said that Henry has an amazing gift and it shouldn't go to waste! It's better to teach him on an early age, and well he's in, Gina!" the woman shouts excitedly.

"Mommy, Mommy, they liked my drawings! They said they were pretties."

"That, baby, that's incredible, I'm very proud of you. I was sure you'd make it. I can't wait to get home so you can tell me all the details," she says with shining eyes.

"Yes! I love you mommy."

"I'll see you soon sky, I love you. Be good," she ends the call.

Robin's eyes shot open as he heard the last words of the brunette. He cannot say exactly how he feels; there is a hint of anger that spans his entire chest. What kind of grown man let a woman call him a baby? And _behave yourself_? Not him. Not Robin Locksley.

"So? Is everything okay?" He says with slurred speech. "With him, I mean."

She looks at him in disbelief, "Really? That's what we're doing now."

He smiles innocently and shrugs. "I like to know well what I want."

She does not think she's ever seen a better description of the term _egocentric._

"I care about you," Robin adds after a second.

What the hell is that? What was she supposed to do with that information?

"The caller was my son," Regina mentions without looking at him, knowing that his eyes should show that fraction of incredible upheaval that she has only been seen once in a while.

_That's the truth_, she tells herself. The cards are on the table, and the game of seduction is over. It is a fact that a womanizer like him, is terrified of women with children, given his previous comment and honestly? Who isn't! A child is too much of a responsibility. Trust her, she knows.

Without looking up, she smiles and whispers softly: "Are you alright, Robin?"

He nods.

But there are no words. His mind is now struggling with a billion questions. He feels his blood beginning to boil under his skin, but he pushes his anger aside. Closes his eyes and places his hands atop his head, why didn't she say anything? ,

_Let loose Losckey, say something, he berates himself._

"Age?"

"Huh?" Her eyes meet his as she bites her lower lip.

"The child," he corrects. "How old is the boy?"

"Five, will be six in a couple of months," she states, puzzled by the attitude of her boss.

"They are amazing at that age," he declares as he remembers Henry. "His dad must be proud," he says discreetly.

"I don't know what to say to that, he left a while ago," she responds avoiding his gaze at all costs. "I guess he must be fine. H went to buy a lottery ticket and he never returned. I guess he must have won," she says without any form of emotion in her voice.

Well, now Robin's brain is on the edge of overheating. For the first time in his life there is nothing witty, sarcastic, smart or comforting that can help her. He just approaches her, gently places a finger under her chin and lifts her face so he can see her beautiful eyes.

"His loss, Gina, though arguably, it's my gain," He smiles at her, really smiles, a warm smile that makes her feel as if everything is alright although everything is completely wrong.

She smiles at his comment.

"You made a mistake, you know," he augments hold her face.

"What?"

"Smiling. Now that I've seen that smile, I'll make it my goal to keep it there," he promises softly.

Regina continues smiling when his breath rubs her cheek and stops near her ear lobe. "You're an amazing woman; I have no doubt that he is a great kid."

Surprised, she remains paralyzed.

"Thanks Robin," she says sincerely.

That expression ... that expression was so familiar to him. But he cannot locate where, when, who possessed such thing.

"Are you doing well?" The concern was palpable in his voice. "Your boy?"

"Yes, he is fantastic. It's all good, don't worry, Robin".

"What's his name? I'm sure if he has your eyes he will be a heartbreaker in the future," he smiles at her, one of those trademark smiles.

"If this is your attempt at seducing me, you're doing a terrible job." She says amused at the innocent look he threw her way.

He looked like a kid trying to tie his shoe for the first time.

"Daniel"

"That's a good name, and I already like the guy," he smiles, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and departing with a flirtatious smile.

Regina doesn't even bother to hide the smile or blush that glides gracefully over her cheeks.

"We'll see if he likes you."

Where the hell had she been all his life? He'w smiling, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing her with curiosity in his eyes. Finally, someone who could match his wits and could actually challenge him.

…

* * *

**Nobody is able to hide for long.**

He is a man with a strong body, his scowl and voluminous black hair combed back; made him look like a fierce young businessman. He wears dark pants, white shirt and a worn leather jacket. Sitting at his desk he thinks about his life in the recent years, although the circumstances were not in his favor in the past, now he had enough power to have the world at his feet, and that made him feel quite well.

He looks at the pictures obsessively, which adorn the walls of his study, a beautiful woman with beautiful chocolate eyes fill the room with her majestic smile. He can almost taste the smell of her perfume and the softness of her black hair, he wants her and he's never stopped, she remains his main trophy. "You are mine," he says to one of the photos while removing a cigar from a mahogany box and starts smoking, the world returns to him when the incessant noise of the phone diverts the wave of thoughts that consume him.

"Sir, we found them," declares a strong voice on the line.

"How are they?" He questions without a hint of emotion seeping through his voice. "Do you have all the details that I asked you?" He finishes with his strong voice.

"Yes," answers the voice on the other end. "A report should be arriving in a few moments if my calculations are correct, there you will appreciate all the relevant details of their life."

"Adams, well done!" the man says. "You will be well paid, the money will be in your account within an hour, and you know, not a word to anyone, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Perfect, Sir, goodbye," the voice on the other end announces before hanging up.

He found them, it was a matter of time. He knows that a man as powerful as him always gets what he wants, and this time wasn't any different.

They were his after all. Regina Mill was his forever and ever.

* * *

_**So... Who is the dad?**__** Please tell me what you think.**_

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes...**

**Hugs and kisses.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello… I came back. ****Wow you guys, all these reviews are spoiling me!**

_**I really feel very excited. Their comments were just great and very friendly. **_

_**Thanks to the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. Thanks to: Every guest, Emily, Vero21, Evilgirl23, Megzz, Clau23. **_

**Special thanks to ****FraiseDandelion**** You have been an amazing beta. Thanks for your help and your support.**

**I can tell you that your questions will be answered in the following chapters. So be patient. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**

**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**

* * *

**_Complications of a heart._**

**When I thought the world was a cold and forgotten place, you showed up and warmed my soul.**

And there she was standing in front of the massive structure, taking uncertain steps toward the interior, under the dark night and cold air currents peculiar to 3 am in the morning, just because he had called her.

It's stupid to feel that way, like a teenager again but it is impossible to deny it, there is some emotion that accompanies every encounter with him, a kind of innocence in his flirting and soft look, she knows there is something more, something she cannot place her finger but often leaves her confused mind and heart racing, a sense of calm about making her almost gasping for air.

_Oh! Girl, you're in trouble! _Her conscience tells her all the time, every time he's present_._

It is easy how their relationship has changed after her _"I have a son"_ conversation with Robin. In the following days their gazes had connected more and more, the accidental rubbing of unsuspecting hands and smiles increasing as well. Comfort between them is almost endearing and she can recognize that she misses being away from him. But it is something that she cannot admit aloud.

At least not for a while.

Regina walks to the glass door that leads into a large room where Robin usually practices with his bow, a sport which grants him a moment away from the world, his own world, he had told her once. She enters her code into the room quickly and waits for the sound indicating it's opening.

Silence.

Then the keyboard sounds and the door opens.

She gasps to see Robin's body writhing on the floor. His hair is soaked with sweat and his skin's marred by several cuts. Her cry echoes while the question escapes from her lips. "What have you done?"

Agony, pure agony is lodging itself into her chest at the thought of what she would do if he was even more hurt.

"There's a man with a hammer in my head and one of the two must die," he responds, giving her one of his typical smiles.

"Come on!" she indicates softly, but he refuses to look at her.

He cannot.

His fingers found hers and she squeezed tightly. "I'll help you clean off!"

Regina leads him to his room, specifically the large bathroom with ornamental style, decorated with soft accents of black marble and silver lamps. "Sit," she says dropping her hand and pointing at his chest.

Reluctantly, he does what she asks, sitting on the edge of the tub without saying a word. His gaze shifts downwards as she plays with drawers and cupboards until she finds a towel, a face cloth and then rushes to turn the water in the sink.

His breathing is deep, his body burns and feels like steam fills the bathroom, flooding his wounds.

Regina approaches him, the touch of her shoes echoing on the floor. She stands between his knees blond, placing a hand on his shoulder and up the other, with the cloth to his cheek. Hot water dripping from his beard to his chin and his lips open, her hand caressing his face and hairlin, marking his pale hair. "You are covered in blood," Regina says with a velvety voice as she continues wiping gently.

Robin shakes, still looking down and swallows. "Regina" he starts to say with a parched mouth, his mind cannot think straight. What is he doing? Why did he call her? When he hates for her to see him this way, in this state, in a state of absolute vulnerability. He is broken, broken beyond repair. She cannot help him, but he likes to think so, he likes to think that she is a form of redemption, a fallen angel from heaven exclusively for him. "You don't have to –"

Robin takes a sharp breath as he shuts down all thoughts. Regina resets the towel to find a clean edge and then she takes it away from him, the wet and hot material sitting against the corner of his mouth.

Regina pauses to look at him. "I want to," she places her hand on his cheek slowly drawing the line marked with blood. Robin´s blood. The thought gives her chills, but she continues with a cracked voice. "I want help, I hate to see you hurt," the vulnerability of her confession makes her surprise herself.

Robin's head tilts to one side, she sighs as his hand was about to grab hers, but stops, instead rubs his hot lips on her palm, placing a small kiss.

"You are so beautiful"

"Shh!" She tells him, taking a step backward. "You're still a disaster," he cannot help but give her a small smile at her demand.

She approaches the bathtub faucet, turns it on and the roar of hot water fills the air.

She puts the cap down the bathtub drain, and hot steam begins to fill the air again. "Let´s go" she encourages moving closer towards him, her fingers finding his shirt and moving lower down his sides, pulling it up once she reaches the hem, "I will take that bloody thing off."

Regina almost bites her lip as his chest becomes undressed, Robin slowly lifts over his head and drops the shirt to his feet. Robin's chest flexes with the rise and fall of his breathing, his chin up, his eyes melting into hers.

Everything in him begins to burn.

Without waiting for his approval, she begins to unbutton his pants, sliding them towards the floor.

He watches her take a deep breath and step back for a moment, which allows him to see the effects of the water vapor causing her clothe to cling to her perfect curves. She's wearing a pair of sweat pants and a lilac blouse, but he still continues to marvel at her beauty.

"I do not want you to get hurt," he says suddenly, his voice wavering and cracking at times. There is nothing truer than it; Robin often thinks that everyone around him could end up being hurt because of him, as it happened with his parents.

A wavy coil of pain settles on the pit of her stomach at his words and suddenly she's unable to breathe. Her hands patting his cheeks, begging him to look at her, "How can you say that?"

"My parents they died because of me ... I should not ... I ... I should have come earlier –"

"Don't dare to say things like that!" she cradles his face with extreme tenderness. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Chocolates expressive eyes move towards him. "I don't understand why you're being so," she shakes her head before continuing "Don't you dare!" she breaks when she cannot take it anymore.

His blue eyes are soft and have such sadness that she just wants to hug him and be able to erase that pain. "I cannot trust anyone Gina," he confesses with sincerity, his words leaving a bad taste in his mouth and a tight beat on his chest.

She is an angel sent only to him; she gives him a soft smile. "You can trust me, Robin."

And that is the precise moment she first sees Robin Losckey mourn.

He tells her about his past, as he lost the two of the most important people of his life when he turned seventeen.

A tragic car accident that took the lives of eight people, including his parents.

He tells her how he can still remember the smell of blood and hospital invading his senses. The sound of the machines, the voices of nurses and doctors and the sound of his own heart breaking as he realizes that nothing would ever be the same again.

"I was alone," He turns his face, avoiding her gaze. "All alone in a giant world."

He drowns in tears and she can feel her heartbeat falling too low, seeing him in this state taking a toll on her as well.

Her voice is low when she says, "You are not alone" Her hands are on his shoulders and is to offer him a warm hug when she really realizes what she has done. He is nothing but a wounded person, and she understands him perfectly, she has been in the same place, haunted by painful memories.

"None of this is your fault," she sighs, letting her hands travel down his back with soft touches, circles used to calm her child whenever Henry is sad.

Apparently it's working.

"Robin?" Regina murmurs softly. "You're not alone, I'm here." She runs her fingers through his hair tenderly, smiling shyly as she realizes how soft it really is.

She lets another moment of silence go by, a moment of contemplation before saying, "I promise I'm not going anywhere"

"I believe you," It's barely a whisper, but she hears him anyway. And he drops his head on her shoulders, clinging to her embrace.

And at that moment, Robin Losckey no longer felt alone.

….

* * *

**A couple of days later.**

"Did you know that koalas sleep longer hours than sloths to save energy?"

"No," he replies admiring the work of the small one, who draws the animal on a sheet of white, colored pencils are scattered near the last table in the bookstoor belonging to Marco.

"Plus they are great climbers, feet and claws allow them to have the qualities needed to grab and swing on branches," continues Henry matter of-factly, as if reciting a chapter of National Geographic Channel.

Robin smiles, Henry never ceases to surprise him, the kid has an innate talent for drawing and searching for information about animals that he loves. First he became an expert on elephants, lions and then recently notably admiring koalas.

Robin thinks seriously that he could get a real one. At the end of the day he is a rich man.

However the idea which cross his mind stops, after the looks Emma gives him from the other side of the table, she specifically told him that he cannot give this child any exotic animal, under any circumstances.

_Henry's mother would be angry,_ Robin laughs at it. But he says nothing, just gives her a look of understanding and continues to monitor the nanny and the small drawings.

"Koalas may be immobile on a branch for an hour. While asleep they cling to the branches to prevent themselves from falling," Robin speaks and Henry's eyes widened open to reveal a green tone, much brighter than usual.

Robin merely smiles at it.

"Viewing documentaries to impress the child, Mr. Losckey?" Emma asks incredulously without losing sight of the information that she currently reads on her laptop.

Robin lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "I heard it once," he defends. Henry's eyes are lit while coloring his drawing. "I found it interesting to share with Henry. Right?" he seeks the approval of the child.

Henry gives smiling and nodding eyes. Emma's smile does not leave her lips as she observes the interaction of man and the boy.

"Of course!" she laughs typing on the keyboard of her laptop. "I forgot you're a genius," she jokes.

"Is that jealousy talking?" He countered.

"Never in a million years," she is quick to respond "I know koala boy and how to impress him even before you decide to start using bow and arrows."

Henry let out a chuckle at that, and Robin merely chuckles back.

His time with the little one is usually so full of jokes, fun and learning. If Robin is sincere he must be admit that he has learned more now than he could in his old high school, there are things they just do not teach, things you learn at some point in your life and Robin's learning them now.

"Henry get your things, it's time to go home," Emma's voice resounds a few hours later.

The small nods obediently and begins to gather his things around the entire library. Emma looks as Marco helps Henry put everything into his bag.

"I'll be in the car, I'll give you two a couple of minutes," Emma says goodbye and nods to Robin who walks towards the little brown haired boy.

Henry looks at him curiously, a look of confusion crossing his face as Robin takes a teddy bear from a mahogany-colored bag. The bear is worn and has an R marked on the nightgown of his jacket. "Is it yours?" Henry question him carefully.

"It was," Robin gives him a tender smile. "It is now yours. I hear he's the best protective bear you could ever have."

Henry lets out a gasp. "Are you giving to me?" Words like soft whispers around the atmosphere.

"I want you to feel safe," Robin says sincerely. "Even when I'm not there."

Henry steps back and looks away, and Robin knows he has hit the mark.

"Thanks Robin," Henry cries shyly, his arms wrapping now around the man. "I will take good care of him."

Robin just embraces him tightly before responding, "Any time, buddy"

He really feels that he is learning, and honestly, is not just about exotic animals.

* * *

**Locksley's mansion. Next day. **

She slips off her shoes, a sigh of relief escaping from her lips and she decides not to see the smile plastered on Robin's face, instead she decides to stick with the plan of Locksley's industries finances.

But it's one of those impossible tasks, as he paces back and forth, like a caged animal; the difference is clear in the insightful look he is giving her. That gaze burning her back with each step he takes.

_My God! Nobody looks so sexy with a pair of cotton pants and shirt worn like him. It should be illegal._ She doesn't stop feeling tense. He laughs; his smile just seems to grow with her actions.

"Sorry!" He apologizes with feigned innocence as he stops right behind her. "Am I distracting you Miss Mills?" He whispers, her wide eyes in his statement.

Robin looks her to step up off the couch and away from him; he is playing an amused smile on his face, his game is clear, the cat and mouse. But she certainly is not making this easy.

"I think your inflated ego has skewed your sense of reality," she explains, clinging to her reading as if her life depended on it. She will not let herself get distracted by his smile, sensational body, no she will not. Not Regina Mills.

There is something seductive about her, her steady gaze as she maintains her argument, it is almost admirable, and he cannot deny it. She is dedicated; she is fierce and even more attracted to him, if that's possible.

"Are you sure your personality's not attracted to this amazing being I am?" Robin jokes with a predatory smile, his eyebrows raising in amusement.

Oh! How she wants to wipe that smile off his face.

"More sure with each passing second," declares firmly.

"Oh! But you look hot at me; I can almost feel being devoured by you. Am I wrong Miss Mills?" He jokes, smiling like a child in front of a poster of Robin Hood.

Of course he is not distracting her.

If she says it enough, maybe she'll really believe it.

Finally she lifts her long eyelashes and the brown eyes make his stomach flutter. "I find it difficult to concentrate on what you are saying Mr. Losckey when you have all that gel in your hair."

The condemned man laughs, laughs really hard, the cynicism of some, and Regina just snorts.

"Has anybody ever told you you're unbelievable?" she resonates.

"Yes, But! By all means keep saying things like that," he follows suit.

She complains to his flirtatious banter. "You are beyond repair."

"I am perfect; I don't need a remedy" He lets out a laugh when he sees the sparkle in her eyes. "I am the definition of perfection."

Regina laughs, "Yes, right!"

Robin decides to try his luck, "I would love to take you out tomorrow," he declares with all seriousness and quickly changing the subject.

She sighs. "Tomorrow is Friday. I work"

He laughs at her excuse. "I'm sure your boss will allow you to take the night off," The smile he gives him is beauteous and it catches her off guard, but she is smiling back anyway.

"I cannot, I need the money." She really does and she knows that the money you earn on Friday night is usually twice that what she earns any other night.

"Don't worry," he assures her with a mischievous wink. "I'll make sure you get paid."

There are a dozen things why she should not do it, and there's a part of her that wants to ignore each and one of them.

"And you can always find a good nanny in the city," Robin finishes, leaving no excuses possible, considering hiring Emma for a night, is a good person, that would surely win the heart of Regina's son.

A hint of a smile appears on her, "You know, my mother warned me not to go anywhere with strangers."

"Not even with the very charming strangers?"

"Especially them."

"Well I promise not to bite, unless you're into that kind of thing," he smiles playfully after offering her a wink.

"Does that line even work?" She plays along with him again. "I bet you conquered girls in your first year in kindergarten," he shrugs at her and she continues. "And since then it has always been the same for you, each and every one of the women falling at your feet."

"Don't talk about what you don't know; I think you'd be surprised."

"I would be surprised to know what? That there is a real heart beating here?" She places her hand on his chest, feeling that said organ is about to explode. She did not even realize what she did, and when she finally catches herself she immediately pulls her hand, but he stops her, covers her hand with his.

She gulps before being able to look into his eyes. "There's a real heart beating here," he elaborates. "I know you can feel it beating like crazy. It tends to do that when you're around."

"I," she tries to say something, but she doesn't know what.

"I don't know what you're doing to me; I feel like I have no control over myself, it feels almost as if I've fallen under a spell," He lets out in a low whisper before continuing, "A spell that makes me crazy Regina. I cannot stop thinking about you, I get mad and I hate to admit it but I love it. You enchant me."

"Sorry, I–"

He will not let her finish. He is so close to her, so close to her lips, he cannot deny himself anymore, cannot keep fighting against that carnal side of him that wanted to do this from the first time she walked into his office, looking all pretty and sexy. Robin will rot in hell for this, he's pretty sure. But it will be worth.

So he presses his lips against hers. And he can feel her freezing, tensing. So he stops for a second and waits.

Waits to see if she returns the kiss or pushes him away.

She did not push him. Instead she holds his shirt and pulls him close.

All this is a sign that he needs to continue, so he bends and savors her lips.

She tastes like honey and feels like a sin. Her lips, so soft, so silky, so feather-like against his. They are in tune, both lips pressing and releasing in an exotic dance. He clings to her even more and pushes her gently onto the couch, never once breaking contact between her lips.

**When I thought the world was a cold and forgotten place, you showed up and warmed my soul.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**PS: I invite you to read my other story: **The Little Boy that Changed Me

**Hugs and kisses.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**First of all.**_

_**I apologize for being away so long.**_

_**My job, the university and the illness of my aunt have kept me a bit far from everything. But I'm back, and I will not stop writing this story. It's something I do with love.**_

_**I really hope that you keep giving me your support to continue.**_

_**And second: t**__**hanks to the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Special thanks to Lucrecia Cyphus for helping me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're a sun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

_**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**_

* * *

**Treasure what you have before the time show you appreciate what you missed.**

She does not take it anymore; those words burn her heart, and melt what remained to be melted into her, because Regina was sure that Robin was stuck up in the back of her bones. So she kisses again, as a mature woman, as a veteran of the theme of love, kissed him tenderly, unbridled passion, hidden frenzy, she kissed him like she was his angel and he was person that she chose.

He responded to her nimbly kisses, which were no longer tender, but became those kisses that lead directly to heaven for any mortal. She clung to his neck, and he clung to her waist pulling her even closer to his body, he could feel her tongue go purge his mouth and taste his palate.

He began to let go, his hands now roamed her back, slipping in the soft fabric brown shirt as she gently stirred his blond hair. Water and chocolate were coming together, honey and tea accompanied in harmony. She was trying to bare his torso and he was biting her neck with devotion. He wants her with all his might and that was the most pleasurable sensation that he would experience.

He was really in the sky, or at a point beyond. Her mind really could not agree, not when the lips of the woman who longed to live with him and make his heart tick a rapid pace in his own chest.

Forget about being completely under her spell. Now he chokes on her.

Everything is too perfect, until reality hits him, swollen lips and red cheeks and bright eyes clouded, at the time she turns away from him, give a charming touch to the beautiful brunette, but he can also observe the fear, and confusion flooding her face second after second, before the first words out of her mouth.

"We cannot do this. I cannot do this," she confesses.

Robin shows his playboy smile at that time. His arms tightened around her waist. "Regina," His eyes are dark and confusing.

"We should," She breathes in the space between them, as one hand gently clings to her waist, his other hand is now free and tenderly stroking her cheek. This softer side takes her by surprise. She's used to his confident and often arrogant side, so she does not know how to respond. "Regina"

"No! Just do not tell me anything. You know as well as I do that this is a mistake. This is not right."

"Maybe it is," he responds with softness in his voice that almost made her mourn.

"God, please no! Okay?" She argues breath as she begins to move away from him. But he does not allow it, claiming his grip on her waist.

Robin clenches his jaw so hard that for a second Regina worried that is going to leave the place. "Give me a reason why."

"The company, people will think." She gasps as the touch of his fingers on her cheek further blends with her skin is on fire and she really cannot give a coherent reason.

"Since when do you care what people think?" Robin asked, his hot breath walking her neck with a softness that has her on knees.

"Why are you fighting this?" he mutters clutching his chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "What's stopping you?"

She pauses for a moment, resting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away.

"I do not want to be a game." She whispers, with his proximity to the accelerated heart. She has always known that has an intoxicating effect on her, even before he even kissed.

Robin looks puzzled for a full second.

"You should know that these serious heights you never be a game for me." He delivers cautiously, his eyes never leaving her beautiful eyes.

"Even you cannot believe this right? We got carried away with this attraction between us, but we cannot go anywhere. It's just an attraction that over time will eventually die." The words feel like knives sliding down her throat, but she manages to say with confidence and tranquility.

It is quite evident in the way that his eyes do not escape her when she says he is a mere attraction. They are full of pain. There is a journey, the way his heart leaps and lodges in his throat, and he has to grind the knot beyond words when asked in a weak voice and shaking wildly, "What's the second reason?"

"You're my boss. I just, I really should go."

He appears injured but does not argue with her. Far seen only from leaving a feeling of unease all over the place.

* * *

_**Regina home**_

It is the silence that welcomes her, her body moves with heaviness while depositing her stuff on the nearest chair.

Her head is a mess that takes many turns, so many thoughts that is sure to explode into a thousand pieces anytime soon.

And all because of one name, Robin.

She needs to determine the exact time when the blond crossed enemy territory, directly through the walls of her heart. She must fight, increasing its unstable walls lining the heart and increase the defenses. Yes, that should be done.

The problem lies in that she feels she is not even ready to deal with it. She is a coward, if that's the definition of someone who flees a burning kiss abruptly, leaving a bewildered and wounded man. Because Regina Mills is not stupid, she has seen his puppy eyes implored her to stay.

He clearly had not said anything, but one look is worth a thousand words.

She should just ... forget everything...

'No,' intervenes brutally, her stupid and analytical mind.

'Oh, please!'She takes a deep breath before trying to lie to herself.

What was he did that made him so addictive?

Falling in love, that's all. She's just in love with this beautiful man, intrigued by all that she can see and everything she knows, he has developed his layers, has seen his true self, but fears he will eventually grow bored of her and that will be the end of this.

She should be angry and ready to recite a list of things why it's a bad choice to be together and be able to shout the list to him, but for some reason is unable to do.

Instead feels a painful twinge in her chest and a horrible sinking feeling in the stomach. Her heart gets heavy, and her eyes fail unstuck.

Because she kissed him back. And in a way that makes it clear that there is a deep feeling waking up there too.

There's so much in her right now, she feels stifling.

This will not be easy. But Regina should put away and forget everything.

But even she can see the emptiness in this big lie.

* * *

_**In the park.**_

He does not feel better even now under the sunlight that illuminates the park with children's laughter echoing in the air and the sound of footsteps mingling slowly around him.

He just cannot, nor have the time to bother to pay attention to small details, when in the big picture of his life, she has rejected him.

The only thing clouds his mind is her.

In his mind, he does not deserve her.

And say that it does not hurt, would lie. Why his words still sting in his chest.

Until you get to deep, you never know who really holds a heart.

You do not know how much hope you stay in your body craving a simple yes.

She has power over him and she knows how to hurt him.

However he did not bother to close the wound. He wants her to know, more than anything else in the world. He, Robin Locksley, the conqueror of women random, the thief of hearts, Playboy magazine, has fallen for her. And he is so deep that it is impossible for him to turn back.

His only regret is that he does not to say it aloud, because if he does, then this feeling becomes real. And if it becomes real, he will not be able to stay away from her. Then everything will fall apart.

Like always, like ever in his shit life.

"The heart that gave you the magician's bothering you"

Robin tries to hide his smile. The first funny thing he heard in the whole damn day. And he has said. William Scarlet, the tall, slim tan beautiful smile and funny look.

The young man who has always followed Robin and has seen his role model, and of course he considers him like his favorite cousin.

Will not give up. "You cannot ignore this."

Robin gives him, his best evasive look. Folding his shoulders like a petulant child. "Of course, watch me."

Will rejects his diatribe with a nod. "That does not sound like fun to me."

So he just rolls his eyes beginning to talk about everything and nothing around for a long five minutes.

The small boy lets out a sound between boring and too exasperated. "You could at least try and look like you're paying attention!"

"But I'm not, so why bother?" He says sounding too serious. "Lying is bad, Will."

The answer is in the air. When a little voice interrupts the gaze of the dark toward Robin.

His arms are already on their legs, when Robin picks up the ground to embrace.

His smile only grows as he greets the child. He takes the boy in his arms and plant a small kiss on his hair.

The only good thing this boy is 5 five years old and called Henry.

Henry is the most kind and innocent guy, thought Robin. Only he can bring a smile and make them feel a little better after the whole incident with Regina.

William stops just watching everything without really knowing what to do.

He had never seen Robin so happy.

And no, he is not the kind of silly happy exposed as a child when he was handed the cake at a birthday party, but a kind of glad and happy. Everything really is in his eyes. They seem brighter than they had ever seen, and he looks at the boy now with a kind of glow, like an angel dedicated to improving the battered path of Robin Losckey

"Who are you?" Little words detailing the outfit of he saw from the brown. Who looks like Will, running the park?"

The Brown boy smiling playfully. "I'm Robin's cousin, William" says with a sly smile at the blonde who now occupies his sight completely. "The best, most handsome and smartest of Locksley" adds a cheeky wink that has the woman having rolling her eyes.

"Do you always run?"

"Without that, persecute me, only in the mornings"

Will blurts with an amused smile.

Emma gives him a look of disbelief and then gets away and meets her incessant mobile phone and Robin has a giggle.

"Stop there Scarlet" Robin whispers while observing the set of eyes that his friend is giving Emma.

"What do you mean?" He asks with curiosity.

Robin approaches the dark, his eyes searching the position of Emma, but is on the phone far enough away to be able to hear the conversation. "That you cannot do with all flirting as"

"Hey," he hastens to defend himself with a tone of arrogance embedded in his voice and an amused smile, "I do not ... he drops, it is impossible to lie about it, when half the time Robin has been the main site to see his one night stands.

"Consider her a member of the family, forbidden for you, also for the rumors I assured that Emma will thinks you're a young astray."

"Astray my ass".

Robin sighs. "Are you temple do self-critical?"

"Probably if I knew what that means."

The blonde laughs.

"Make yourself useful and buying cotton candy for the three of us" Will says and his words have Henry screaming forth in five seconds.

Robin smiles at this stirring the boy's hair. "Do not miss him a second of view" He tells the dark and then walk to the other side of the park, where they sell all sorts of goodies.

"So how did you meet Robin?" Will asks foot opening to a conversation with small beside him who plays with action figures.

Henry thinks highly his answer, his eyes never leave the figures when he shrugs and responds.

"Buying a new dad"

Will's eyes open in amazement. "I did not know you could do that.

Henry laughs. "I can"

The dark continues to analyze the words of the boy, clearly amused with his answers. "So, you can also buy a new girlfriend?"

He shakes his head, his broad, open and honest eyes. As he believes that his question is not completely serious, he just responds. "NO"

"Why not?" Will is alarm.

His eyebrows are together in concentration, and he bites his lips slightly, saying softly. "That's something desperate"

Will laughs denying the words of the boy.

"You're a smart guy, buddy"

Henry smiles and invites the dark to play with a few toys. Will accept that it immediately. Who could refuse to be Batman?

"He is too adorable" welcomes the redheaded woman, whisking constantly lashes, a smile full of teeth and a tight dress adorn the view goes dark when the look and meets the young lady.

"He is my worship" is the answer of Will, after a wink and a cheeky smile.

The woman laughs easily, closer to the boys.

"He's a very cute boy"

"As cute as his uncle" another nod and a smile neglected by the dark while his mind details each silhouette redhead before him.

If he knew that children had that effect on women, he was sought to have one before, thinks Will and strikes up a conversation with Melissa, the beauty of green eyes.

Just enough 10 minutes and the dark boy gets not only the number of Melisa, but a date with her on Friday night.

"Henry you're my good luck charm," he says turning around and looking for the child.

But he is greeted by a desert full of toys and children's space.

"Henry"

"What's going on?" Robin question concerned to see the face of scare his friend. Three cotton candy in his hands.

"I have two news. A bad and good".

"What do you want to hear first?" Will Exposes to the man without a face fun.

"Will!"

"I do not know where Henry. I lost him."

Robin takes a breath feeling like your heart is beating so fast and his palms sweat.

"What you do not know?" He question alarm. "If just now Emma was here. He was with you."

"That's the good news," he explains Brown forcing a smile. "She did not kill us now."

"Let's look should not be far away," he says rolling his eyes, knowing by how much Emma comments that Henry likes to explore.

* * *

Will is spinning clockwise, when the silhouette of a child comes and goes with the movement of the wind into the bushes.

It is quick and He can see how the little hiding from something or someone.

The wheels turn in his head, as Will understands everything. A resounding click on it, he can see two big kids kicking play near where Henry is located.

He is afraid, think the brown guy.

"You know you have to face him sooner or later?" He sits next to the child and looks thoughtful.

"He practices Karate" Henry whispers softly, his eyes completely put down.

"Then you have to hit as if you were Mike Tyson"

"Who is Mike Tyson?"

Will laughs, shaking his head.

"The first true rule of life," he takes a dramatic breath to whisper then. "Is facing what you fear most."

Henry smiles at the kind gesture of Will. "Thanks"

"You're welcome buddy" brown asks tenderly stroking his hair.

"Anyone would think you're an expert on these issues" Robin makes fun finding them both together. Henry now rests in his arms.

Will shrugs. "I'm taking a mental five"

"Best we go to play" suggests the blond.

Distracted perhaps help him forget.

God, who wants to cheat.

He sighs. At least he has Henry.

He is the only certainty in life. For now...

* * *

_**New York. **_

Walk slowly to the kindergarten until the mahogany door opens allowing him to enter. He arranges his suit and sits down. His face is serious and his hair is perfectly combed back.

"Good morning!" Salutes the middle-aged woman without looking away from the folder on her desktop. "I'm glad you've finally come to see the institution, I am pleased to admit that it is one of the best in the country, and supported children become tomorrow's leaders."

A slight smile glaring is forms at the man's face.

"I do not doubt, as soon as I heard about this place I wanted my child to study here," he pauses licking his lips. "He is a very talented and intelligent and unique boy".

"Oh I would love to know your little one!" The woman responds.

"And that will happen as soon as my wife comes back to me" grimaces and his eyes are dark to say the following words. "They are on a little journey through the city, she and my son loves games of hide and seek".

If things go as he planned, Regina Mills would be his.

His forever. Regardless.

The woman is silent for a moment, just gives him a grin like a tired smile.

He nods and rises toward the exit. "See you soon Miss Puffman."

"Goodbye Mr. Notthingam".

* * *

**PS: In the next chapter we discover the truth.**

**How Regina react?**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**Hugs and kisses.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello… **_

_**Special thanks to Lucrecia Cyphus for helping me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're a sun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

_**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**_

_**This is the chapter that everyone expected. So let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Truths to light**

Once I was told that half the truth remains a lie. It is a kind of secret that always comes to light, and that truth breaks all schemes to destroy everything that happens. I guess it's what we teach children so that they do not lie, but unfortunately some people never learn until it is too late and the truth has come.

"I think we should talk to your mom about Robin" Emma says sitting next to the bed of the small, which looks somewhat alarm. "I cannot continue to ignore questions about him, she thinks he's a kindergarten buddy Henry".

"But he is my friend" defends the small folding his arms and giving one of those knowing glances.

Emma sighs. "We both know that's not what everyone thinks" The nanny was still taking time to be able to express her ideas "Your friends believe that Robin's really your dad Henry".

The boy smiles playfully, emphasizing how much he likes the superhero that he admires to his personal caretaker. That smile says it all, but Emma is concerned. She cannot help that her best friend works for him, the infamous playboy who not only seems to be falling for the boy, but also for the brunette. It is a situation where there is no winner, Regina will be furious to learn and Robin, god he will truly be impressed.

"I have no doubt how much Robin cares about you," she gives a wink. "But your mom does not know anything, and I think ..."

"Please Emma!" Interrupts the small brown quickly embracing. "Do not tell anything yet. I promise I'll tell her this afternoon right?" He speaks making a tender grimace with his lower lip protruding and best puppy eyes.

The woman lets out a contented sigh and agrees to his request. "Who can say no to those cute green eyes?"

The child screams ecstatic, jumping from side to side. "Thank you, thank you Em, you're the best" embraces again. "I love you".

"And I love small destroyer," she responds tickling, he bursts out laughing along with her.

* * *

**In how moments of your life, can you say here change everything?.**

Have you felt that? That omen that runs through your body, telling you to get out of bed and hit the ground. This is a feeling that something will inevitably happen, and then the anxiety takes you for not knowing what is. It is calm before the storm, a laugh before a tear. It's that feeling that something will happen today incredibly good or bad. And all you can do is waits.

And that's what she does, she takes a shower, get dressed, and prepare for a new day. She gives a smile and a hug with some kind words to her child before starting to work.

She has never been so nervous, as she walks into the office, but is exactly what she feels like as her heels click on the marble floor. Holding the weight on her shoulders does not become lighter as she climbs the elevator to her office. Nor is it when her secretary begins talking about her personal life, in which her husband prepared dinner for her several days seeking her forgiveness. Regina does not listen to her diatribe, no, she is concentrated about the number of images that live in her own head, but nods with a smile and wishes the secretary well as she gives folders Regina needs for the next meeting.

This is only the first of five meetings she has today, so it will be one of those long days. The only thing left is to wait for him to be on his best behavior. She sighs. A woman is allowed to dream.

She does not feel better with the members present at the meeting, his presence alone making her look more cool and collected.

The irritation in his voice is growing, and his sarcastic comments have doubled. Regina tries not to start rolling her eyes. Instead, she decides to open a dialogue with the people occupying the table and start negotiating. Yes, that would be the smart attitude. She is the adult person that represents him. She is the person who representing his multi-billion dollar world-famous company.

She continues to review her notes and talk with the new investment partners, deliberately ignoring everything about him.

His whole attitude is getting nervous. He crosses his arms like a small child falling dramatically back at the ceiling. "I'm bored!" he declares when the first meeting is over.

"Sorry to hear that, for the next meeting I'll ask a trainer to come and then everything is solved" she cut in as he was writing his notes. A smile takes his lips.

"Well maybe I could tell you a few things you could do to entertain me," Robin smiles like a wolf at her. And his eyes sparkle with mischief implied word on his face.

Her breathing is engaged, and the way he looks at her makes her heart stop.

She still cannot explain why this makes her smile.

She needs a detox for an addiction she did not know she had.

She had never felt so ridiculously wonderful.

"A couple of things are clothing optional," he added in reply, following a conversation that Robin seems to be gaining it.

She could only roll her eyes, but a smile escapes from her lips at his joke. She does her best to hide it, but she fails.

"I guess that's something of public domain, which includes half of the country's population." She says half-jokingly drawled skeptically, one eyebrow rises.

Another smile forms on his lips.

He smiles proudly. "I cannot really deny my talents."

Regina lays eyes on him. "Has anyone told you that big egos kill brain cells?"

Robin laughs at her comment. "If that were really the case, Gina, then I would have become a vegetable long time ago."

She is about to reply when the shrill sound of both cell phones surprises them. Both give each other apologetic looks.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mills" Elizabeth Adams, the director of the school that her child attends, greets from the other side of the line cordially. "An incident has occurred ..."

….

* * *

**In how moments of your life, can you say when everything changed?**

Her steps are fast through the corridors of the school, and there is a bell in her heart that flutters heavily in concern.

She processes what is before her eyes, her little one is sprinkled with blood diffuse lines, and a bag of ice, almost covering his face. He is sitting across the room without saying anything, and she feels tense with the whole situation.

"What happened?" Regina asks gently directing her gaze to the director, who politely asks her to sit down.

"One of the children told a few things to Henry and, well, Henry hit him in the face. He has started a fight."

A breath she did not know she was holding escapes from her lips.

"Miss Mills I have policies prohibiting violence in our school, I have to suspend Henry for two weeks. I cannot reward such behavior, the idea is to impose a punishment," declares the woman with serious words.

Regina's eyes flit from director Elizabeth to his son. Is Henry hitting someone? Not her son. No. He would never do something like that.

"No, he did not!" She states, shaking her head. He would not, it's not like Henry intentionally hurt anyone. He would not hurt a fly. Why should he? He doesn't even get to see violence on television. Where would he even imitate that?

Elizabeth's frown deepened and she sucks in a deep breath before exhaling. "I know it must be hard to believe, but-"

"What did this boy say to Henry?" Elizabeth opens her mouth to speak, but Henry was quick to respond: "That I have no father and no one loves me!" cries the little kid sobbing briefly.

"Oh baby!" The brunette is his side within seconds. Her arms protecting her son from feeling any pain his might have. "That's not true, many people love you. And I love you with my entire soul baby; you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

The boy just simply hugs her without saying anything more. But it is the principal who interrupted them when asking the boy to wait in the nurses' office, while they talked to his mother.

Regina gives Henry a smile, and a kiss on the cheek, as he leaves.

* * *

_**On the other hand...**_

She is glued to her phone like crazy, it's time for her friend to be here, but she knows nothing of her whereabouts. She was aware of the situation because the rumor has come to her, and now she just hopes that Henry is out of the nurses' office, and all is well.

Emma hopes look into his beautiful green eyes. But there is another eye that observes her in detail before she dares to speak.

"Sorry I do not know who else to call; his mom is not answering the phone" Emma explains circling back and forth down the whole hall to the infirmary. A look of confusion and panic flooded his face.

"He's okay!" she reassures giving him a gentle pat on the man.

His attention is drawn to the blond; she gives a grateful look while still pressing the keys on her phone again.

"I'll be in the car, I'd like to talk to him Robin" explains the woman giving him a meaningful look. "He cannot be fighting with peers, violence is not a viable solution," she pronounces like he misunderstood the issue. "Do not look me like that," she scolds him at his expression and frown. "Henry does not like to talk about it, I found out because the teacher just told me everything".

"I'll take care," is all he says. Emma left him alone.

As Robin walks down the hall, Henry has finished collecting his things and leaves the nursery. A dark bruise covering the top of his right eye, right in the place where his eyebrow is, his lower lip is not much better.

Pushing one hand holding an ice pack against his face, he stares at the blond for a few seconds.

Robin comes over and kneels down to be at his height, and removes the ice pack to see how bad the wound is, but even though the nurse says it's not a really serious thing that will heal in a few days, he wants to be sure.

"At least he got what he deserved right?" question smiling slightly.

The boy let out an amused laugh.

"He was hurt enough" he says triumphantly. Tears of laughter made his wet cheeks.

"I just wanted you to be proud!" Henry whispers softly. "I want to be as brave as you and Will!"

"I've always been proud of you; you're a great guy Henry".

Robin nods and around his body with his hands, a necessary hug for one of those times. "I glad you're alright, I was worried about you," he confesses to feeling utterly fragile about the situation.

The child speaks honestly "I'm alright, because you're here Robin."

Every nerve in his body feels like it will explode with that statement.

He clenches his jaw and can feel his heart beating incredibly fast.

"And I'll always be here. That's what dads are for," he speaks grinning.

"Just when I think you cannot do anything stupid, you prove that I'm wrong," a voice whispered behind him, echoing a hidden pain at some point.

Have you felt that? That omen that runs through your body, telling you to get out of bed and hit the ground. You have this feeling that something will inevitably happen, and then the anxiety takes over you because you don't know what is. It is calm before the storm, a laugh before a tear. It's that feeling that something incredibly bad happen.

As bad as the look of betrayal and pain consuming her brown eyes burning with anger and fear.

A sigh escapes from the lips of Robin, the road to burst a bubble of his happiness.

"Mom, what happened?" Henry asks, interrupting the moment, and turning away from Robin abruptly.

There is an old sneaking numbness, a feeling of loss, annoyance and understanding that comes over him. God! How could someone as smart as him not see the signs before, the same eyes that share that happy look, that smile dancing on the lips of both people and the unique ability to make him happy? His face is now in between his hands.

"Its okay honey!" reassures the woman who is unable to meet his eyes, her tears and her voice at a lower than normal level.

Robin accidentally swallows hard and takes a look at her. Regina look at him like she was contemplating not say anything more.

Her own silence must mean everything. The words echo in his head, memories:

_"I just want it clear sir, he and his mother have lived difficult circumstances, I hope you do not take advantage of Henry and hurt him" Marco said._

_"Henry where is your dad?" He had asked._

_"I do not know, my mom does not about that, but I don´t want him back ... Mom cries when he's around, and the last time he come back, we had to be in the hospital for a while."_

_"Henry is a boy who has suffered much. His father left when he was a baby. And only returned a few times to make his mother suffer, and Henry in the process. He does not need any more pain, he does not need someone he wants to play daddy. He needs a real father, "Emma said with sincerity._

_"He is five years old, will be six in a couple of months," Regina said with a bright smile on her lips when talking about her son. "He was a while ago. I guess he should be fine, he went to buy a lottery ticket and never returned. He should have won."_

He can hear that his heart is beating at an uneven pace, but does nothing about it. That's when he knows how much he hates himself, because this is the first time he remembers losing an opportunity to help. There is so much pain in their lives, is the impotence that has made presence and has been with him, he is angry to learn that a person has destroyed their life. Regina, the most amazing woman he has ever known, and she has stolen his heart. He hates himself, knowing that he did nothing to contribute to everything went wrong, but suddenly he knows he cannot stand to look in her eyes.

There is too much treason written on her face.

"Henry," Robin takes courage and goes to the boy giving him a friendly look. "Little man, I want you to take care and to take care of your mom," he says still look attentive. "And I want you to promise me not to get into trouble, and that you will not hit someone else. That's not right."

"I'll do it!" His scowl and Robin smiles, a little sad and a little uncertain about the whole situation. "You're not coming back, right?"

Robin is shocked at the revelations of the child, he had noticed that the child was mature for his age but never imagined it to be so.

He nods. "Be careful, little man."

"You too," His head snapped up and his eyes sparkled. This is it. Robin feared this terrible moment of departure. "But ..." the little one latched on to him.

"I do not want you to go," Henry whispers. Tears run down the Henry´s face and he did not even bother to clean them.

Robin also has tears in his eyes and tries to be strong for the child, but may just stay calm.

"Is it my fault?" He puts his lips with a shrug. His gaze between Robin and his mother. Tears continue escaping from his eyes. "Do not go Robin" He asks sobbing. "I'll be good, I promise Robin" Henry is still crying while clinging to his arms to the blond.

"No, this is not because of you Henry," Robin is tentatively reassuring to hug him and run his hands down her back in a little comforting.

"It is because of me, it's my fault," he gives a wry smile. "But I want you to know I am grateful that we got to spend time together. Since I saw you, I knew you were special. A very strong and intelligent boy. You gave me back faith in many things, and taught me more than anything I've learned in my life. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. Be strong, all right? "

Henry simply nods, tight-lipped. He still cries inconsolably when his mother picks him up.

She has not said a word, but he knows he has to listen to everything she has to say soon.

…

* * *

"Please Mom," cries the little kicking in her arms. "I'll be good," he sobs uncontrollably breaking the heart already battered of Regina.

The words were out of his mouth so fast that Regina just barely processed them, and she regretted hearing him mourn. This was the last thing she wanted. Regina had never intended to make him feel bad. She kisses him on top of his head, his soft brown hair on her lips, her hands draw small circles on his back, trying to comfort him. "Shh baby," words are soft whispers as he is rocking in her arms, clinging to him. Her hands still tracing soothing circles. "Everything will be fine, I promise" lies, because she knows for sure that nothing will be, at least not for a while, one really long.

But the little one seems determined to continue his struggle as he screams for the man. "Robin!"

So now she is crying, crying at seeing him vulnerable, remembering his worried face asking Robin not to leave, to feel miserable and make him feel the same.

Why she not realized before the situation? Why he was not honest with her? Was he scared? Was he sad?

His chest vibrates and she can feel her son clinging to her shirt as a lifeguard, pulling his breath, it is a constant signal that goes to her like a dagger shaking to her core emotions.

Dad ... The word echoed in her ears. And she feels she is going to vomit.

Hot tears slip down her cheeks but she refuses to let her voice betray facing the small whose face cradled in his chest.

20 minutes is the time it takes for him to fall asleep. 20 minutes of pray for Robin, and 20 minutes of her heart breaking to pieces before her voice muffled by her son conjuring nothing but pain for her.

God she hates to see him suffer.

….

* * *

The blonde looks at the clock again on her left wrist, she sighs. It has been too long since the time when she leaves Robin alone with Henry. Will there be something wrong? She wonders without getting a clear answer.

She is about to exit the vehicle when an image stops her. Regina.

Regina is cradling Henry in her arms, tears staining her face, and her hair is tousled like her clothes. Emma's heart fears the worst.

She gets up from the seat of the car and goes to Regina, her face solemn.

The views with concern, "Are you okay?"

Then she realizes that the tears are running down her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She is trying to give credible answers while Henry is deposited in the back seat.

"Do not get me wrong, but it does not seem fine," points out awkwardly. "What happened?"

Her mouth trembles a second and she runs her hands over her face. Take a deep breath to calm determined.

"Breathe Gina, come on." Emma voice is almost hypnotic.

She does what Emma tells her. She tries to breathe again and again. Unevenly at first, but with each breath your body is regaining control.

"Do you know Robin?"

"Robin?"

"Why are you answering my question with another question?" she asks, her voice becomes much stronger. Her voice sounds very angry.

She cannot tell if it's the frustration of the situation, or whether she was trying to hide something.

Regina looks inquisitively at Emma and she clears her throat.

"I learned about him at Henry´s football match."

She nods and gestures to continue.

"He seems really happy with him, since he met him has done nothing but talk about Robin," she adds honestly. "He and Grace tried to buy a dad in a tent, and Henry wanted to stop being teased at school, but that did not happen" Regina looks at him with bright eyes. He is a precocious and quite insightful than five years old.

Regina clicks her tongue. "If that's all you have to say ..."

Emma shook her head. "Robin does not know," gets stuck with the other things she wants to say.

"I just wanted to help the child, this situation is not his fault, Regina," she adds softly.

She teases. "Do not tell me."

"If you want to blame someone," she gasps. "Blame it on me"

Regina is limited to deeply look.

"Blame me," she repeated. "I did not know how to say," her eyes start to tear up. "I want the best for my child; and if knowing he has someone to call Dad makes him happy, I won't deny him that." Emma sounds really hurt.

"I love him too much to see him hurt by an illusion that begins to be true. God Gina that man loves Henry; he just wants him as well...

Regina cut her tirade. Emma shut up audibly.

Twists her mouth, "Okay. Now I'm not sure if you're actually apologizing and expressing regret." She replies.

"I really sorry Regina," and that's all she says before the brunette turns away, but this is a conversation that they needs to have.

….

* * *

His head is a mess of thoughts and his heart beats to a huge rate when she comes back to school to meet him.

Her gaze can penetrate his soul and destroy it. He is sure. Her face wears a grin and her sparkling smile is not in a visible place. No. Only her lips pursed together so painfully.

He is not ready. Not even close to it, but will try to remedy the situation for her, for him, and for that little boy who stole his heart.

He opens his mouth emulating some clever phrase word but stops halfway.

"I do not want to see you near my son." She declares and Robin feels like his world collapses with those 10 words.

"I just wanted to help!" Whispers turn as his heart begins to crumble as he did before seeing her at his side, now without Henry in her arms.

She just stared at him. Oh God! ... It hurt beyond belief that he lied to her so openly, she can feel the blood in her veins becoming frost. It is the pain of betrayal, deception, vile game that runs through her body.

"I'm not your charity case. You cannot snap your fingers, and get what you want" Regina yells indignantly.

"Apparently not!, if i could, you'd say a simple thank you instead of scolding me like a child," the blond man defends himself.

And it's that simple phrase, is what breaks the context of her rationality.

"I told you about my son, about my life, and for what?" She yells. "Why play with me, and with him in such a sick way Locksley? How could you do this" she exclaims shakily. "You're horrible!" she yells again with more anger building up inside.

"Playing with a child, making him believing another of your vile lies." She presses her hands tightly. "How could you? Oh, I hate you!" She hits him in the chest, and then again and again and again, all the while screaming her hatred toward him, again and again. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

And for the second time in his life he feels powerless. He takes every shot, every word. The hollow look in her eyes just grows and grows.

He's horrible, he is really the worst man she has never met, he is selfish and impulsive, and why she ever even thought to have feelings for him? How could she, is so ... as Robin is the infamous Playboy! The proud person who only cares about himself.

Tears well up in her eyes and her voice falters further. She will not let them fall, she cannot afford mourn, she cannot. Enough tears simply disappear, she tells herself. She does not need them. But she is strong enough to fight them.

One of them falls anyway, sliding down her cheek (traitor heart, she thinks), and the expression of Robin becomes horrified at the sight of it. His whole face is pale, filtered of any color.

"Regina" he says softly, touching all the data from the tears from her cheeks. "Do not," He asks cleaning their salty tears in her perfect porcelain skin "Weep not for me."

She wrinkles her entire face, trying to fight all the feelings that strike her mind, pain, disappointment, disappointment, anger. She has some experience in recent years, fighting tears. Although in this case, it does not succeed.

"Let me explain," he begs.

Regina turns back, stomping toward him violently, her whole body vibrating with furious energy, tense, indomitable.

He did not even have time to react before Regina's hand swings forward to slap him in the face with such force that it stings. Robin turns to face her, a red palm print on his cheek, his eyes nearly black with fury.

She pulls her arm back to slap him again, but he catches her wrist, pulling her closer until she is caught in his chest.

"I ... did not know ... I did not know that Henry was your son. I realized that I care about you ... a lot ... more than I probably should. I would never play with you Regina," he stutters looking away timidly.

"Sure" She teases sarcastically. "You've been practicing that line since I woke up."

"I just want you, Robin Locksley, to stay away from me and my son. I do not want to ever see you, I hate you and I'm sad I ever thought you could be someone worthy and friendly".

Regina leaves, slamming the door, and Robin then feels the bullet.

* * *

**I must say it has been one of the most difficult chapters to write.**

**I hope that will please everyone.**

**A hug. We read soon.**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**Hugs and kisses.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello...

**_Special thanks to _****_Lucrecia Cyphus_****_ for helping me with this chapter, as you know English is not my native language. You're a sun._**

**_Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT._**

**_Blessings. Hugs and kisses._**

Notion

How long can a person suffer and deal with it in a self-destructive way? How long does it take to turn towards self-preservation?

Her world falls apart, and the worst of it is...this is not the first time. She grabs her head, and sinks into the pillows, confused and hurt.

'What happened to my life?'

It hurt, it hurt so much.

She could cry a river. She could even cry enough to fill a lake.

As the hours passed, she was lying in bed, swallowing the salty tears.

Nobody saw Regina Mills for the next seven days. Regina was not even herself for seven days. She was too afraid to face her reflection in the mirror.

She felt like she was drowning underwater, that heaviness she had only felt in a different time and as a completely different person.

But the wounds that once closed pathetically, now more than ever seem open and in an even more painful way.

Trust disgusting, they told her once.

How wise was the person who said that phrase, and how right he was. She should have listened, unfortunately no one learns from the experiences and words of another person.

She can still hear his voice in her mind, and his apology was meaningless. The pain is there to stay and anger is her only company.

She should be objective but the truth is she cannot.

Emma has said, and even his son has said that is not the fault of Robin.

Fate has played with them and has emerged victorious in the macabre plan that managed to build.

Still, she cannot forgive him. Not yet.

Just a couple of seconds later, the door of her room opens giving way to a dark-haired woman cut perfectly, her warm eyes and friendly smile are the combination that matches her incredible personality.

"You're good?" Mary Margaret asks, with a comprehensive look at her face to bring breakfast or dinner can be. She's not really sure of anything at this point.

Regina can feel the tears from her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she blinks to hold them. She shakes her head and looks down.

Mary Margaret sits beside her, one hand gently brushing her hair while talking softly with the brunette "Time fix everything Gina, now not once, but soon the solution will appear and you will laugh at all this"

Her friend likes like how Regina eyes open in response to her.

"I know," she answered easily, trying to hide the fact that she is scared of the whole situation or rather the mess of the situation.

"I do not know how to tell you what you need to know" finally confesses, her voice as quiet as hers.

"Just begin to say" Regina muttered grumbles.

Mary Margaret gives one of her serious looks. "Then you know what I'm going to say"

"I know," she swallows firmly. "Do not give up, do not grieve, and mourning stops so you can think of truth in all lies".

The brunette smiles knowing that something like that is what she would say. "Exactly," she answered lightly hitting the bed.

"When did you become a fortune cookie?" Regina question, her tears now replaced with a smile.

"Well if you think I'm that good, I have the possibility to start writing a book." She teases and hugs Regina in silence. "Do you think anyone would buy it?" She laughs.

"I would buy it," she says in her embrace.

Thank God for Mary Margaret.

…

* * *

"Mom" cries Henry while rushing back to his drawing. "Look! Look! It's Robin Hood" exclaims with too much emotion, Regina nods sadly unable to stop and observe the drawing of the man who has come to life to destroy her with false smiles and flirtatious glances.

Henry did not seem to notice her eyes so he continued, "This is you and this is me," explains proudly pointing to his drawing.

"It's very cute baby" she smiles a little at his unspoken suggestion. He has asked her to speak with Robin at least twenty times today.

"Please," looks with pleading eyes and dozing. "Is that you do not like, Robin, Mom?" he asks looking at his mother with wide eyes.

"Is that?" The child looks suspiciously. A frown appears on his face with an automatic pout. "Do not you like Robin?" He insists.

Regina breathe deeply and tells him to continue with another drawing.

Henry dropped his eyes and he looks down at his drawing dramatically, shaking his little mouth.

The brunette is instantly repent, and this is just a constant reminder of how everything has been damaged.

….

* * *

He looks like a wounded puppy, waiting for someone to cherish, when Killian enters his office. His eyes appear bloodshot, his hair is tousled everywhere and a couple of glasses adorn his desk.

He does not seem to have noticed his presence. Killian sighs, he can only hear the sound of the different secretaries trying to control the chaos that is occurring outside.

His voice echoes in place. "Have you not slept at all?"

Robin smiles cheekily to his friend. Then his gaze falls.

"Of course". He shrugs, his response full of sarcasm. "I'm an adult. I sleep often. Sometimes even for myself."

Killian squints. "Something happened," he says suspiciously. "You're all upset and cranky". He mocks. "Someone forgot to kiss the ground you walk between the bathroom and recreation room?"

"Regina hates me," They are the only words Robin can muster, his voice barely a whisper.

And suddenly it clicked in Killian´s mind. Oh! Regina the beautiful black-haired that dazzles everyone with her smile, elegance, and dreamy voice.

The woman who is able to generate as many mood swings in Robin Locksley.

This is a fun fact, because Robin Locksley was nothing but wounded by the indifference of the brunette child at first. Who would say? To be honest, Killian does not think they ever see the day that something like this will happen.

"But you want her," is the simple answer Killian. "So, what else matters?"

Robin's smile is wry, "Karma sucks" he elaborated under the watchful gaze of his friend. "Regina has turned out to be the mother of Henry," crosses his arms over his chest to signify his point.

He examines the dark up and down while waiting for his reaction.

Killian claps his shoulder sincerely. "I'm sorry man."

"Is not there a bird who told you that?" he jokes.

"No," he emphasizes with the movement of his head, and then responds. "I know how much you care about the guy and I had never seen you have it so bad for a woman before," he says.

"I screwed up everything."

"And I thought that was your Brand mark," Killian lets out a laugh to lighten the mood but Robin gets a serious look on his face and he continues. "But you always do something to get out of the problem and fix everything even if it seems impossible."

"I hope this is one of those cases," he says angrily.

"It is!" He smiles confidently. "Just have faith."

And maybe that's what Robin will.

Have faith.

…..

* * *

It is a little after four p.m. when the voice of his secretary interrupted his thoughts, seemed to say a lot of incoherent sentences where all he interprets is that he has a visitor, he frowns and gives a look at point burst into an exhausted comment when the figure of a little girl appears at his door.

Grace.

The girl who wanted to buy a dad for his friend.

The girl who allowed him to meet the most special guy in his life.

She watches him timidly but without looking anywhere else. She is dressed in a cute dress blue and pink flowers. Two loops intertwined in her hair perfectly accompany her appearance. She smiles.

Robin gives a warm smile and with a smile invites her to enter.

Grace is in front of him in a second, sitting in the leather chair of the large office. "I like your office, it is very cute," she says without losing detail of each object in place.

"Thank you!" He says simply. His skills with children who seem to have been lost from not talking to Henry constantly. "I hope you are not here alone Grace. Your mom can..."

"Aunt Emma brought me," she cut it, and he nods with understanding. "Henry seems devastated without you," She quickly says.

"You think so?" Robin replied without looking into her eyes. His voice is filled with concern.

He does not know what's going on and he wants desperately to know.

"Well," she says, sounding exhausted. "He will not admit it, but I can see," she points out her own face, focusing on her eyes. "It's all in the eyes".

Robin watches in amazement, as if she were explaining to him a complex problem of quantum physics. He smiles. That girl is a little genius of words and more understanding of people, especially his friend.

"You should look in on him" she advises setting her pretty eyes light on Robin. "So Henry won't be sad."

He sighs slowly, If only things were that simple.

"You know Grace, there are things that are difficult for adults, things that cannot be solved so quickly, because they need time," he explains slower so he can not miss the look of confusion that he gives the small girl.

"Do not give up, you cannot leave a person who loves you a lot," she says giving him a sad look. "You cannot leave him as his dad did."

Robin is at a loss for words.

The girl leans on the couch playing with her hands. Her words are a whisper. "Not everything can be easy, my mom says that."

Robin shakes his head thinking she does not understand that this is not a fairy tale.

The reality is a bit more complicated, because there is a chasm between him and Henry right now.

A few tears escape from her eyes as she gets up from the chair.

Robin is at her side in an instant and hastens to dry the tears from the face of the child. "I do not want you to cry Grace, you're a beautiful girl who should be happy all the time," he says sweetly.

She nods, still looking at him. One hand travels to the pocket of her dress, and she hands him a small toy compass.

"If you ever miss. So you can find your way back," she says softly. His eyes light up and lifted off the ground to hug her tightly. For some reason, he thinks that means more than physically lost.

It is perfect. Perfect as the girl who is in his arms.

"Thank you for believing in me, Grace"

Her eyes filled with hope. "Will you talk to Henry?"

"I have no choice really, you're pretty relentless" Robin jokes.

…..

* * *

She has risen, showered, and now manages the chaos that is the room.

The sound of the door is the only thing holding cleaning.

And he is there, looking as cool and confident as ever.

With a smile that can stop anyone and knees with a look that ensures every person to fall swooning for his charm.

She ignores him, but leaves the door open for him to enter. He clears his throat, turns around, reorganizing things in the chaos that is the room.

"Yes?" She asks, trying to keep her voice gentle as she is whipped with the tension in the room.

Nobody knows what to do about the other, leaving the air thick with everything that has not been said.

She looks at him expectantly, as his actions far outweighed hers. So why should she start? No, if he wanted her to say something, he should apologize first. She would not fall into this again, is not going to let her heart show all the way through. She will not suffer more, and will not let his son not suffer in the process. She will give up on seeing the good in him... until he is able to behave as an adult and start apologizing.

* * *

I am looking for beta if anyone wants to help me. it would be great. Let me know please

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**Hugs and kisses.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello. I am back with a new chapter of this story.**_

_**Thanks to the people who have taken the time to read this story, to add me to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you. Mint18. For helping me with the new chapter. You're an angel.**_

_**About the episode on Sunday: **_

_**My heart is a little broken today.**_

_**I'll just say that hope will live in those who love outlawqueen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT.**_

_**Blessings. Hugs and kisses.**_

* * *

_**Real conversations.**_

They say that time heals all wounds, and that with the passing of days, weeks and months, the once searing pain that drilled holes in the heart, will fade and the holes will close and leave behind only rapidly healing scars. In a way, it is true, that as time passes, injuries that once stung so painfully will quiet and the burn will lessen until it is hardly noticeable.

That is until the heart is broken again, the pain returns and the cycle begins again.

This is one of those times.

And she has no idea what to do or how to close the hole in her heart and it is incredibly frustrating.

She beckons him into the room with a single hand gesture, unable to meet his eyes or start a conversation. Robin smiles almost shyly to her as he enters the room, staring awkwardly around the room as he waits for her to say something.

"Can we sit?" He asks her when it becomes evident she won't be breaking the awkward silence that has fallen between them.

She nods again, and he hates the way she refuses to look at him, it is something he desperately needs. He needs to see the deep chocolate colour of her eyes that she is desperately hiding from him. He needs to know that everything is going to be ok. He needs the warmth that only she can give him.

His voice seems to shrink as he asks, "How are you?"

"Besides you lying to me, I'm fine" she responds in a sarcastically icy tone. Her eyes settle on him for the first time all night and he is surprised (and hurt) by how cold they are.

And it takes his breath away.

He is shocked by the depth of his reaction to her pain. It hurts far worse that he thought it would to see those lovely eyes filled with sadness and pain instead of resonating light and warmth like they usually are.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

Regina's heart hurts because of his words, and it is more than he can bear.

"I know there's a reason you do not like me."

"Really very perceptive of you, Mr. Locksley," she snorts angrily, throwing him a withering look.

Despite her anger and distain, he still loves her and he cannot explain why this woman affects him so much.

"You don't know how sorry I am." She can see vulnerability and sincerity in his eyes, traits she had no idea he knew the meaning of, let alone possessed. "Maybe it's just words to you, but for the first in my life I mean it. I really am sorry." Robin pauses, such things are not easy to say and he isn't sure that she cares anyway.

"I've had everything I ever wanted my entire life, women, money, fame, fortune, and I thought that was enough."

She gives him a look of derision.

Of course, of course this conversation would start with something about him.

He's so selfish he can't even apologise right.

"Until I met Henry. I won't lie, at first it didn't mean anything he wanted a father figure to show off in front of his friends at school and I was just that. But the more time I spent with him, the more I liked his company and I started to get excited about the little things like going to buy ice cream, kindergarten, football games and learning more than I ever needed to know about koalas."

He turns to look at her and pauses, there are tears in her eyes but just as she opens her mouth to speak, he stops her, he has to finish this.

"Henry is fun and a great friend. He even gave me that advice on how to become a wizard at choosing ice cream flavours." A smile curve his lips as the memory overcomes him. He has to remember to thank Henry, if it had not been for him, then he would never have met… he rejects that thought immediately and continues. He can't afford to think like that right now. "That kid is so wonderful Gina. He makes you want to be a better person. And I clung to it, that hope and that faith he had in me, I couldn't disappoint him. "

Then her voice sounds so low, it is barely a whisper as she asks, "Who gave you the right to lie like that?"

"I know what I did wrong, I can't justify my actions without sounding like an idiot and a complete j***." A deep sigh escapes his lips as he runs his hands through his hair, a clear sign of his frustration. "But the truth is that I wanted to make him happy. He wanted a father so desperately that I just wanted it to be real to him."

"How could you Robin?" She demands with a fury burning in her beautiful eyes.

He pretends not to notice as her lower lip trembles slightly as it kills him inside just that little bit more, that knowledge of the damage he's caused.

"Was it fun? Did you have fun playing the father of a child whose idol is a brave archer?"

His muscles tense and he feels his jaw tighten under his hand. For several seconds, he panics. It's all gone wrong, she doesn't believe him.

He has said it all wrong and now she will probably never speak to him again.

He considers the possibility of lying to get out of the incredible mess he has made, but he knows he could never go through with lying to her again. So he tries as best as he can to tell the truth.

"God knows I've lied so many times before and never for a good reason. And I should say that I regret pretending to be Henry's father but I don't and I'm not sorry I did it. Because between the time I spent helping him do homework and talking to him about exotic animals, I fell deeply in love with this fantastic little boy who spoke so highly of his mother, who can paint dreams so vividly on a canvas he can make them real and love so deeply that it is completely impossible not to care for him."

Regina sighs in frustration. Robin's words hit her like a ton of bricks and she feels the gut-wrenching pain her heart lessen just a fraction.

Something inside her is fractured, broken into pieces, and the look on Robin's face tells Regina that he knows, that he can see into the very heart of her and knows exactly what's wrong.

When he tries to take her hand, though she pointedly draws them away, indicating firmly that she does not need him, that she will never need him.

"I thought I had everything I wanted out of life Regina, but I was wrong. It wasn't what I needed. What I need is you and Henry."

She says nothing and after several minutes of silence, his turns his gaze towards her again. She is crying hard and he watches numbly as her heart breaks all over again right in front of him while he is powerless to stop it. He wants to comfort her, he wants to take her in his arms so badly and protect her. He longs to wipe the tears from her beautiful, beautiful eyes, but he can't, he knows she won't allow it and it kills him.

She watches him questioningly as he clears his throat ready to try again.

"I'm sorry!" He says after a moment. "I wanted to make him happy."

"That's why Henry trusts you," she says, wiping away a stray tear and straightening up. "And that's why...

Robin leans forward and just catches her faint whisper…

She takes a deep sigh. "Henry's father..."

She takes a moment trapped in his intense gaze, then adds, "I just want him to not have to worry about anyone else, Henry doesn't need any more disappointment, he's suffered enough."

"Nobody's going to hurt him or you." Robin says, "I promise I won't let anyone else cause him any pain." He gives her an encouraging smile.

Regina looks down, a little embarrassed by her openness with a near stranger, after all she didn't even know this man a couple of months ago and now she is spilling her heart to him.

"You don't know that." Her eyes are full of fear and the protective instinct that comes with being a mother.

Robin doesn't even blink, "you're right of course, but I can try." He smiles reassuringly at her and slowly, so as not to frighten her, tries again to reach for her hand and is thrilled when, this time, she does not pull away from him but returns the gentle squeeze of his hand that he gives her.

"But I promise you'll be absolutely fine. I'm here for you. And for Henry". She raises her head to look at him shocked by the sincerity of his promise. "I swear Regina that Henry will never feel pain again. He will never be lonely or sad again."

Did he really just promise her that? Without a second thought? Regina has to admit, he has surprised her tonight in more ways than she can count. She never thought she would find someone like him again, someone who understood her in every way and who could help through anything that went wrong. She understood now that if everyone else left, Robin would still be there. And Regina was more than grateful. She was in love.

* * *

"So you like my son?" She asks again, just confirming what everyone else already knew. Robin gives her a serious look, their hands still entwined.

"Very much so," he says with a smile, "probably almost as much as I like his mother."

She smiles, a beautiful smile and begins to dry her tears.

Just a few seconds later, the door opens revealing Emma carrying a few boxes in her hands and a boy jumping from one place to another.

"Mom!" Smiling cheerfully, Regina hugs the small boy that bursts through the door right behind Emma just as soon as he stands still long enough to accept her hug.

"I'm so happy to see you," she smiles, wrapping her arms around her son.

Regina steps aside to introduce the man who is standing behind her. And at that moment the boy's eyes open wide and he lunges forward straight into the arms of the blond. She can see his little arms clinging to him, as if he feared Robin was not real.

"You're here!" Henry's voice is pure joy, surely to loud and high-pitched for inside a house but so full of joy that Robin finds he does not care. Not when Henry's embrace, is all he needs right now.

He feels like a blind man that's just seen the sun again for the first time. It is a feeling that overwhelms him and astonishes him at the same time. This child is his anchor on this earth, Henry has, in a very short time earned his love and being separated from him is not something Robin ever wants to experience again.

He can't live without either of them and it's too much.

"I thought you weren't coming back," comes a little whisper from Henry and he breaks.

Tears flowed freely down his face as he apologises over and over again, trying to subdue the pain they both feel. "It broke my heart to not see you, mate," he admits, "I missed you a lot."

Regina looks away as tears rolled down her cheeks yet again and Emma beats a hasty exit to let the little family have their reunion.

"I missed you so much Robin" Henry says honestly as he wipes away Robin's tears. "Are you really not going back?" he asks softly. His eyes are filled with so much doubt that it makes Robin heart sink again.

"No, I'm here to stay," he reassures the child.

A tentative grin spreads across his face as if he can't quite bring himself to believe that it might be true, that Robin really might be here to stay.

"You won't leave like... "Henry hesitates the finishes in a rush, "like my Dad?"

"I promise that I will stay for as long as you want."

Henry watches him, processing his words, "Forever," he says with a shy smile.

Robin bursts out laughing, shaking his head. "Forever, it is."

And Regina suddenly feels really happy.

They say that time heals all wounds, and that with the passing of days, weeks and months, the once searing pain that drills holes in the heart, will fade and the holes will close and leave behind only rapidly healing scars. In a way, it is true, that as time passes, injuries that once stung so painfully will quiet and the burn will lessen until it is hardly noticeable.

Maybe it's just a theory, maybe it's not. But what Regina does know is that for the first time she really feels at peace and that maybe just for once, there isn't going to be any pain at all.

* * *

**I hope that will please everyone.**

**A hug. We read soon.**

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**Hugs and kisses.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_First of all I want to thank all those people who read my story; your comments have been really wonderful and very motivating for me._**

**_It's amazing the support I have had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story._**

**_Second I want to apologize for the delay, I usually post quickly._**

**_Thank you very much to _**** reginamillshood****_**,** who kindly helped me with this chapter._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think._**

**_A big hug. Kisses, blessings and good vibes for everyone._**

**_Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT. _**

* * *

"Here Captain Jones, I see the white slowly moving to the left, runs towards her, we intercept her in 5, change".

"Okey, change," says the little talking on his walkie tokie too severely five-year-old.

Captain beckons as he sees Henry across the room suddenly clinging to Emma's legs.

"You are trapped villain, you can not resist" yells holding her with both hands.

Emma gives an amused smile, to his clear act of hero. "Okay, I surrender" she says kneeling down slowly. "You're too strong," she admits are a sigh.

The child screams excited a couple of "We won" and the captain crashes his hand with the kids, in victory. "An incredible victory soldier Mills".

However, the action continues.

Henry´s eyes open in horror at the sound of the glass door, the captain followed the game quickly turning around, take their bows with arrows and shoot toward the door. A clear indication of battle. And the cry of surprise from a woman, mixed with the laughter of two men brings them to reality.

One of the arrows now focuses on John's chest looking without knowing what to do, completely baffled. He is a giant man, very robust and curly hair.

The child clearly frightened by his mistake, hiding behind Emma´s legs.

Killian laughs and asks, "Are you all right?

John smiles at the shy boy who comes from time to time looking weirdly to him, now invade the living people. "We are fine".

Followed by "I'm going to die because of a foam bullet. It should be terrified" by Will.

Henry frowns slightly "Sorry".

The redhead gives him a knowing look while detailing the little one that is in front of her. She is sure she has not seen him before. Unruly hair, deep blue eyes and a hint of freckles is almost too adorable accompanied by a tender smile.

"And who is this little guy?" the redhead questioned.

Henry answered his question with a "Who are you?" His eyes in wonder as the question falls from his lips. The room bursts into laughter.

The woman did not say anything, so the child insists. . "Are you Robin's girlfriend?"

John is completely fun with the child. Will thinks he has never seen him laugh so much before that.

"Henry, that's a little too much" Emma comes in defense.

The redhead approaches the small stirring his hair, a gesture that has everyone with their mouths opened. "My name is Merida, and no, I'm not the Robin´s girlfriend" she winks. "He's my cousin. Is that okay?

"Yes," the child corresponds with a smile. "That's perfect"

He seems to forget something, when suddenly adds "My name is Henry Daniel Mills, but you can call me Henry. That's fine?"

Everyone laughs, and that's just the beginning of an afternoon of games.

* * *

It's been a couple of months, a couple of months filled with that undeniable feeling of attachment and affection flourish. If it can be said that can flourish more than they already do.

Flirtatious glances, naughty gestures, looks and words indecipherable unsaid between them. And that drives him crazy. Every day that passes, every time she is on his side.

The man looks immaculate in a suit with black pants and a shirt that describes the upper part of his body as perfection; his smile does not slip from his lips, as his blue orbs do not stop looking for her.

It is the first time he has come early somewhere.

Probably due to the insistence of Regina to emphasize how important it was dinner for his company.

Naive woman. It's all in what Robin thinks.

The only reason he has decided to come, not due precisely to the multimillion-dollar investment will be for his own company, it is for her. She, who with her smiles has conquered the heart of the main investor of the counter offer.

The Man: Graham Hunt. The perfect, lovely and 35 years old. Billionaire adult. Movie, art and cuisine lover.

Not that Robin has been researching on the Internet.

He only saw the man's profile. After all, he was interested in the Losckey Industries. No crime in that. Just curious and hatred. A lot of it.

The man appears in the restaurant with one of those smiles that Robin wants to erase instantly, with a stroke preferably. Looking as if he were the reincarnated prince of the enchanted forest.

"God!"... Moans, his elbow on the bar stool, hand on his hair. "He's so pretentious."

Killian laughs at the reactions of his friend. "Have you expressed how you feel about him with Regina?"

She seems so delighted with him as all women in the office.

Killian continues to laugh, certainly of the jealousy in his friend's voice. "And I bet you know who is the perfect man for her?"

Robin shrugs, giving a drink to the glass of whiskey in his hands playing "The two of us together would be much better than her and this guy Gram".

Killian frowns, obviously not quite agree with that statement "And you're so madly in love with her, you can not bear to see her with another guy? So you just insult your best friend while secretly sigh for her."

Robin this time is unable to say anything.

Not when the most beautiful woman he has seen crosses the entrance. She is a divine angel. An angel whose royal blue dress hugs her body with indescribable precision, translucent fabric shines around her neck three wide straps cover her back, leaving her skin perfectly exposed, while the dress falls loosely below her waist.

Robin is particularly taken by the way her hair is trapped on one side falling perfectly on her bare shoulder.

He smiles looking long eyelashes, red lips, skin milk touched by a patch of soft makeup.

She is beautiful. Precious. A complete goddess.

A goddess closely watched by Graham Hunt and his ridiculous grin.

Killian can see where Robin's eyes are so he hastens placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax Robin!"

The blond defends himself with one of those funny faces "I'm like xanax in human form."

But the couple is already close to them, so Robin rushes to greet her, devote all his attention.

"You look beautiful Gina!" It's a whisper as his voice filtered into her warm skin and floral aroma emanating from her slowly envelops him.

She blushes, a pink tone covers her cheeks, a perfect combination with her skin.

His words drowned out by the euphoric child cry.

"Robin!"The boy greets him throwing himself into his arms in a comfortable embrace. A smile filled his lips and the blonde can not do anything but smile in return.

"Hey, Henry I did not know you'd join us tonight," he says stirring his hair perfectly slicked to the right side.

A look passed over his face, as his eyes looking toward his mother.

"Emma was not feeling well," says in a secret whisper.

The look on Regina says otherwise. One that he will find out later. He makes a note to ask for it.

Robin doesn't say anything else just follow the host, which has appeared showing the way to their table now ready.

"I must admit that this is my favorite restaurant" Graham admits leering at the brunette. A leer on his lips. "From what I have ventured to order the best dish on the menu. Duck a l'orange".

The captain and Robin look at each other as the child's eyes open in horror. A sigh escapes his lips as he turns to look at his mother. "Mom, we can not eat that"

The expression of confusion takes over the faces of all those present.

His eyebrows together, "You know what they do to the ducks?" His lip trembles as the declaration seeks its way out." The fatten much in factories, feeding stuff for a very thin tube, then sell them for people to eat them. "

Regina is about to reply when little continues. "You want to be part of the destruction of the ecosystem? You want to stay in a world without ducks? "

Robin has run out of words. The boy has a very good point there, definitely someone to gain him convinced otherwise.

But the charming strikes again. A smile on his lips and a hand stirring toddler's hair next to him.

"Is it something you saw on TV Henry?" he asks waiting for his reply. The boy nods. Lips pursed in a grimace. "Not everything we see is real, such programs only exaggerates the pet trade."

Henry does not seem convinced, Robin is sure. And his mother can attest to that, by the look that she gives him.

"I will hate who eats the duck" complains with arms crossed.

Regina sighs "Henry, hate is a strong word. We do not say that in the house, remember."

"We can ask for another thing, the menu is quite varied," the captain interrupted giving him a small smile to who nods in search of him.

Words, hatred and ducks are forgotten.

…..

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they enjoy a few delicious dishes and a couple of sodas.

And four tasty chocolate desserts that have a child with a small smile gracing his face.

Minutes later the captain has the idea to see the aquarium located at the main entrance with the smallest of the table, who smiles pleased with the idea.

Henry has become very fond of the captain. And Robin liked that a lot. His small one and his best friend, taking very well.

Another forty minutes later pass, and the corporate agreement has been set correctly.

Robin thanks God for it. He does not support more charitable smiles or flirtatious comments by the man.

"It was a pleasure to see you, Regina". Graham says goodbye kissing the back of her hand romantically. Robin just rolls his eyes. "We are in contact Robin" extends his hand politely.

A hand that the blonde wants to destroy, but just nods and squeeze.

The man's silhouette rises when they decide to follow suit and go home.

Henry does not stop talking about the different animals in the aquarium, which he describes as huge and amazing. Regina smiles at the enthusiasm shown by the boy, and takes his hand to walk to the car.

"I think I have bipolar disorder" his safe words, making him a skilled in the art, achieving a laugh by the dark and Robin. "I looked at the shark eyes and felt nothing".

Regina stroking his hair tenderly. "Honey, you do not have that."

Robin gives her a questioning look.

"I have to talk to Emma about what she allows him to see on television, last week he believed to be a hypochondriac" Regina laughs. "Not counting how terrified he was by the murderers parasites that may be in the walls," she whispers under her breath.

Robin considered. He is not really the best example of quiet person.

"You know that fellow" Kneel to keep up the boy. "that's just a sample of how brave you are." He smiles. "Many people do not dare to look at the shark out of fear, but you did." He says proudly." You're a hero."

Henry looks proud, bouncing down the hall where they walk toward the exit. Talking about everything and nothing with the captain.

"You really are a teacher." It is Regina's whisper.

A smile nearly burst from his lips when he speaks, a mischievous look in his eyes mocking "Yes, as in many other areas, but you refuse to provide you a demonstration".

Regina looks flustered "You're a pompous genius. Has anyone told you that?"

"One, maybe two times a day on average," he jokes, but his gaze becomes serious, when he feels that the distance between them and his best friend beside Henry has spread.

He speaks again "I've been thinking of you" now running his hands through his hair in a frenzy.

"Well, just take a cold shower".

Move his hands down her back and rests on the top of her shoulders, "your kind words warm my heart."

She laughs watching those blue eyes and smiling again. "Sorry you have put me on a silver platter."

He lets out a sigh and keep walking beside her, his body visibly brushing against her, making trigger a chill on Regina's skin.

She whispers "You really get to the point".

"The world is already dealing with us around".

She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. And frustration emphasizes him, she knows it. He is tired of beating around the bush, she evades his forms, when he just wants to approach her in a way that was never before and found it attractive to someone else.

"What the hell, Regina?" he questions even closer as possible to her. She takes the face and forces her to look at him. "Several months have passed; I'm going completely crazy here. Why can not we be together? What's wrong with that?"

Regina sighs shaking her head, trying her best to put some distance between them, but is not working. His touch, his smell and his gaze are intoxicating. "I…"

"Mommy, hurry up, Killian has to go. You have to say goodnight" the child asks cheerfully.

…

* * *

Silence is his companion on the way home from Regina, the little one is too tired to protest and fully extends over the back seat, Regina observes his chest rise and fall peacefully and in complete tranquility.

A look of affection burn the blond´s heart when he realizes how much he cares about the brunette sitting next to him and the little resting behind.

Five minutes later they are at their destination. His arms are loaded as he rushes to lift the small and insists on putting him to bed.

Meanwhile Regina changes Henry in cotton pajamas covered with colorful dinosaurs. She places him on the small bed, covering him with blankets and kisses his cheek sweetly.

A look at the face of Robin says he wants to do the same and she nods slowly.

A smile crosses his face taking detail in the decor of Henry's room, plenty of green and brown. Lots of animated characters among which his alter ego.

"Sweet dreams champion" whispers kissing his forehead. A real smile on his face and a different emotion to any other grabs his heart.

…..

* * *

Regina offers a cup of tea and he gladly nods, although he doesn't really like tea, but its supposed to help calm those crazy cravings that destroy his stomach every passing moment.

He sits in the chair and leans over the table, looking into her eyes. He is the one who breaks that moment of strange discomfort when he realizes that he is watching her with a look of hope in his eyes checked. Regina sees the wall she have built around the world crumble as he begins to speak.

"I really wish we could try this thing," his hands constantly moving, she knows he is nervous "see if it could really work out between us. I know what you said before. Why talk about it again? "His throat was dry and he thanks the amber liquid that settles on him, takes a sip. Cinnamon tea flavored honey, unquestionably something that is so her." I know this is not… The last time I was here was... is... I "... he is babbling, something so uncharacteristic of him, and he regrets taking a breath and ran his hands through his hair. The pursuit of comfort.

Unfortunately, he don´t get it.

"Friends?"

Robin looks away, a disappointment there that he leaves a bit to see.

"I think we both know that we are beyond the stage of friendship." he says softly. His eyes now on the floor. "I... you... it is truly something else."

"Do not say such things, if you do not mean it. I do not like feeling like this. As if I am... I am.

"Vulnerable?"

"Yes".

"Well, you're not. You're not putting your heart out there, and waits for a response. "Robin continues" I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Not if you do not want to do it. If you really want me to leave... I will go, but if you want me to stay, "his voice lowers, his eyes searching for something. Anything.

"I do not want you to go".

He gives a rueful smile. "Then I will not. If you want to be friends. It's okay. I can settle it, but do not ask me to give up because I won't, sincerely."

And when he tells her that, her cheeks slowly blossom into a pale pink that Robin is fascinated, she should say something, but her words never come out.

She really is a little bewildered. Had he said he wanted to... fight for her?

Her knees feel weak and her ears are ringing.

And a smile is installed there, full confidence on it, as she understands the effect he has on her "I confirm just the way things are" points out trying to reach the TV control "Wanna see a movie?"

* * *

Her untidy curls are in his face, but he does not want them away. Everything about her is intoxicating. Her beauty. Her voice. Right now, Robin gets drunk with her scent and her creamy skin. She smells like roses, and encapsulated happiness. He smiles pulling her closer to his chest. Her eyes are closed, have been so right after the movie's first hour.

"I would be brave enough to say this when you're awake" He whispers in her hair. "I'm in love with you."

He says aloud, but only silence hears his confession... "Sweet dreams, Regina"

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes... Please tell me what you think.**

**Hugs and kisses.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone who reads this story.**

**It's been a while.**

**I'm terribly sorry for my absence for so long. But I'm already here again.**

**Thank you for your comments and words of encouragement. They are great.**

**I have lost my beta, she is sick and unfortunately she can not help me anymore.**

**I hope you get better and thank you for helping me so much time.**

**So I regret any error that may arise in this chapter.**

**If someone knows a beta, and you want to help. Please. Let me know.**

**NO BETA. **

**i don´t own OUAT. **

**Hugs and kisses. **

* * *

**14**

The first boy to come to Regina's life, he was just one of his classmates, that little bright green eyes took over and ran after her on the playground, sometimes used to pull her hair or hit her softly , She cried, but everyone said that she was fine, that was the way to express his affection for her, that they would be happy to grow up, that they would be a committed couple, he would become a handsome young man of society, and she in his magnificent wife , a housewife. In hindsight, that never happened, he became a junkie at age 18 and she in what used to be today.

That boy was past, like his first love in high school, his first kiss came along with a beautiful view of that little town with a warm atmosphere, the sky was blue, the birds were flying and that young chestnut could not be more perfect. So why did everything seem so bad? She understood when she recognized that the tongue of that young man in her mouth caused feelings that should not be typical of a young woman of her age. She thought about what his father would say about her behavior. Maybe he would scold her, oppose the relationship and that would be all. To her surprise, that was never discovered, she could continue to see the boy for more than three months.

She remembered after the pause of a kiss, what he said.

"You are beautiful, but I think we must finish. I will go to the city to study, I will be a famous lawyer and I do not want you to be the person who waits for me, it would not be fair for you."

She kept the silence that reigned in the atmosphere and realized that the tears ran down her cheeks, were salty and hurt.

Daniel walked away from her, with a sincere grin of apology, and that was the last time she saw him. Then Regina decided not to bet on love again, because it was complicated, painful and inhuman.

Of course, her words did not agree with her next deeds. He, the new mysterious man who came to that town, had dreamy proposals for a girl like her, she could be the next super model of the world, the doors were open for someone with such beauty. And she, like all illusions, believed it.

Because it was too easy to get away from reality and to live in a world full of luxuries, forgetting the smell of straw between the clothes, the dirt of the barn that used to clean every morning and the reproaches of their parents, who devoured their acts, Like beasts clinging to the law of God.

Maybe that was one of the reasons that made her wonder where God was. Where he was, for people like her, in need. The answer never came. So she thought that he only accompanied those who decimated the church and professed a blind faith.

Later she realized that this was not quite so, since in the moments when she called him, he appeared somehow or other, letting him know that he was there. She never lack food, shelter or comfort. At least he was on her side.

However that was not the case, she succumbed to the pleasure, giving herself to this new stranger, she gave him a tray on her heart and he like most people did not appreciate such an incredible gift. So he destroyed it. And she cried, she cried like never before, she cried like a child when she lost a valuable toy, like a woman saying goodbye to her husband who goes to war, and will probably never see her again. She cried with strength and without them, wanting not to continue when he left her living a life of torment.

It was then that he decided that love was too dangerous, and whoever chose to fall in love was completely exposed to get hurt, that love was silly, was abstract and difficult to understand, and she swear she would not fall again In their networks.

Her hands trembled as she dusted her forgotten memories in dark diaries and stained with tears.

**September 15, 2007**

_I discovered in these days things that I thought I could not get to feel again, and that terrifies me, I feel that I am a prisoner of a living mirage. I have verified through my experience that sex is only a drug for many, an escape from reality, a banal product that can be bought, but I am sure that many men do not just seek passion and madness. There is something we all want and fear at the same time: Feeling loved, being happy, that easy and nothing more._

_Regina Mills._

**August 12, 2008**

_I am aware of the kind of person I have become through these years, I am the toy of temptation and the perfect accessory of lust, just that. I have forgotten what it is to feel truly loved, this last couple of months I have felt like someone else, and that terrifies me._

_R.M_

_**November 19, 2008**__  
_

_When the sun's light went out, and the first stars sailed across the sky, she looked pleased at the panorama, wishing that the majestic landscape could erase what she was now feeling.  
A grimace of sadness crept over her face as she remembered the previous hours, full of confusion, pain and anger. Could she finish quickly with her life without caring anything else? She wondered even looking up at the sky.  
_

_Three times she said to herself, three had been the attempts to finish with all the bad thing that was in her. Three frustrated attempts at fate, came to think of the possibility that she was not as indifferent in the eyes of God as she believed._

_Second chances as her mother called it, maybe she would be right about it. But a new opportunity for what?, to remain unhappy or to begin to pretend better the perfect life that everyone believed she was wearing?_

_She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the night breeze seep into her skin, letting her dream, as she opened her tears, crossed her face, tried to dry them, but they did not stop, it seemed that all the pain wanted to leave once and for all._

_Regina looked again at the landscape, now sitting on the ledge a thousand feet above the ground, there could be a free bird, near the sky, far from reality._

_She turned her face toward the door leading to the hotel stairs when a few footsteps echoed in her ears._

_"I assure you I do not want to get out of here," she said sarcastically as she watched the brunet appear. His name was Jefferson. The young man with beautiful eyes and warm smile. The only person who looked as stuck as she. Their worlds matched in towers of lies and crystal mirages._

_"Sure, you were just meditating. "He rolled his eyes, then laughed in amusement. "You could get out of there, "he said, extending his hand for her to take." It's dangerous and you could fall. "_

_"Thank you, knight in white armor" she said without looking back. A smile curved her lips._

…_._

* * *

_"Are you ok?" He placed his index finger on her thin face, wiping away a small tear that escaped her eyes._

_"Yes". She responded as a heat gradually seized her cheek and the entire outline where the man touched her gently._

_"I do not like to see you cry."_

_"Sometimes there are things you can not avoid, even if you try._

_"Then do not try, let everything know how God has wanted it, and when you feel devastated, trust that everything will turn out well," he said as he tried to comfort her. - That your tears do not stop you from seeing the stars._

_"Do you always know what to say?" she stared at him. "are you an angel ?, you are when I need you and I do not even know you enough"_

_"No, I'm a normal person," he said, "call it fate or chance, but you keep appearing in every place I go. It does not make you think that in that case you are the angel who seeks me._

_"Angels do not have so many problems," she clarified._

_"They could if you were one." She laughed._

_"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked after crossing some complicit looks with the man._

_"I do not know you well enough to say something like that" he replied as if it were the most logical thing in the world._

_"What does that mean?" Regina added in confusion, it was the first time a man did not praise her by saying how beautiful she was, or how perfect her silhouette was, or how much she attracted him. No, he could not be like everyone else, that dark man wandered with such an easy question, he was different, and that made her feel good, okay? She wondered as if her mind played with her. Perhaps the fact that she did not feel wanted by him made her want him in a different way._

_"Physical beauty is not everything in this life, with time is lost it, all that is left is what we feel, what we carry in our heart - he smiled shyly "all that set of things make a person beautiful or not ."_

_She laughed funny then added._

_"That is cute. Something naive, but cute" she assured him as she began to walk all over the place._

_"Were you really meditating?" he asked looking for her, she stopped dead. He knew he should not ask such questions, but curiosity won him by being with her. He looked forward to the response that never came._

_"I have to go," she said, waving her hand in farewell._

* * *

_**November 24, 2008**_

_"Could you improve your expression?" - he sighed annoyed taking her arm - you're making me feel embarrassed in front of everyone, "he said with a command note in his voice._

_"I can not pretend to be happy when I do not feel it," Regina clarified, trying to break free of his grip._

_They're all looking at us! - he scolded her pointing to the tables subtly - you'd be better off smiling a little, do not think we're another of those dysfunctional heart couples - he released cynically._

_"You're right my life," Regina replied putting a kiss at the corner of his lips, he smiled pleased._

_"And another thing, I do not want to see you any closer to that boy," he pronounced harshly, making a clear reference to Jefferson._

_"Why not? " She dared to ask._

_"It's not right, that a committed woman is eating with another man. "_

_"He is my friend. "_

_"I do not give a damn, here's what I say, and that's fine - you understand?"_

_"That's unfair, you've practically alienated me from everyone," she whispered._

_He laughs - do you want to see your friends? Look for them. - He commented with amusement. "Just remember." What would your poor mother be without the money she needed for her treatment?_

_"Would you let her die?" She asked worriedly._

_"Do not tempt my life," he said, putting a kiss on her black hair as they walked away from the restaurant. She nodded. "That's better," she added suspiciously, "no one likes a gorgeous woman with a sad expression._

* * *

_**Fragment from the Regina Mills diary that night.**_

_Life is nothing more than a game of passions, a conglomeration of mixed feelings that in the end lead us to love or to die of love. Who am I? Even I can not answer, I am a player, a toy, a possession. Am I really a woman who dreams of something better? Many times I ask myself and I rarely see it. Today I regret it. Today I want to say that I lost. Today I say that I was wrong, I chose the wrong way and I can not leave._

_I am disturbed by the fact that his eyes are still in my soul, and that his caresses feel real, even if they are the product of my imagination, perhaps. Who I am? What have I become? No more. From today I will change. I will be a cold rock that does not break with anything, I will be the woman who does not love, but teaches to love._

* * *

_**Fragment of the newspaper of R. Mills.**_

_**August 02 2009**_

_I am a saint, a devil, an angel, I am what men want me to be since I am right, I have let them take control of my world to the point of altering it without remedy to modification. I've seen the pain, the sadness and I've felt it in the flesh, but tonight, for just a moment when he (Henry) looked at my world so full of chaos seemed to be perfect._

_Keith __Nottingham__ destroyed her. And she cried, she cried like never before, she cried like a child when she lost a valuable toy, like a woman saying goodbye to her husband who goes to war, and will probably never see her again. She cried with strength and without them, wanting not to continue when he left her living a life of torment._ _It was then that she decided that love was too dangerous, and whoever chose to fall in love was completely exposed to get hurt, that love was silly, was abstract and difficult to understand, and she swear she would not fall again In their networks._

_And again her oath had been broken, she should not sticking to her words when they could be false. Hell, she thought, she must be one of those people who promises only things she can not keep. And there she was, clinging to the edge of the bed, memories of forgotten diaries and exasperating thoughts filled with him. Robin . __Losckey __desire to feel his fleshy lips on her own lips is slowly becoming a necessity and is at the same time burning her chest, her heart burns like her body, but unlike other times, it is not because of heat, it is By that feeling that takes hold of her soul from the first moment in which their eyes met, is strong, is agile, it is love and she can not deny it even if she wanted to._

**Oh! Troubles… **

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think and Help me to improve.**

** I accept opinions, suggestions, criticism, anything goes...**

** PS: I invite you to read my other story: Don't remember me, Finding Myself, Because of you **

** Hugs and kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. I´m back.  
My language native is spanish, so i apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. NO BETA.  
Hope you like.

I have four written chapters. Here we go.  
Kisses and hugs.  
**Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT. **

* * *

**Setting parameters.**

His eyes are fixed on the screen of the television that is in front of him, his hands are tightly closed in the control of games and a frown too adorable is hidden in his face. Robin can not help smiling at the sight of the child.

Playing video games with Henry, going to the ice cream parlor and football matches with him, has become a routine, one of which Robin is completely delighted.

Things have not changed particularly as far as Regina, they are friends, if the word can really define her situation, which the blonde is reluctant to believe, she lives in denial, and he will give her that, because he is sure that at the end of the day she will come around to the truth.

As his thoughts drift away from his mind, his attention returns to the little boy sitting beside him, a smile curving his lips and the word I won resonates throughout the room.

Robin smiles fondly and patted his shoulder.

It's his turn to play, he's about to take his own control when Henry's voice stops him.

"Do you like my mom Robin?"

One, two, maybe three times he closes his mouth before he is able to emulate a response.

"Sure, Henry! She's a very nice woman," he replied, watching the growing frown on the boy. Henry of course is not buying anything he says so he continues.

"No Robin" he nods in disagreement. "Do you like my mom like dads like moms?" He asks seriously.

Well, he's a smart guy. Robin must admit it.

"Because I think you like it," he says firmly with no open point to any discussion.

Robin laughs. "What makes you think that?"

"Emma says she's got you in the clouds, and you're a sick puppy of love when it comes to my mommy." He smiles clearly amused by the remarks his valued nanny has to add. "Besides, you always look her very cute and say nice things about her," he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He is a man who always has something to say, but at that precise moment he finds himself without words.

How do you explain to a five-year-old that you are in love with his mother?

Robin can only look at him questioningly, but the child does not give way to his cunning.

"I see," he answers smiling at the clearly uncomfortable position in which the blond is.

"You should not be afraid Robin" states with all sincerity that he can gather to be such a clever little boy while patting him kindly. "I think she likes you too," he whispers under his breath, his eyes on the corridor leading to the kitchen.

Robin does not know whether to laugh or to act seriously before the little cupid sitting next to him.

"You caught me, boy," he says, stirring his hair. "My concentration was lost the day I met your mom." Henry smiles in understanding. "Although I should blame that on you, you've shown me that pile of pictures of her.

Henry shrugs. "She has beautiful eyes."

A pleasant smile formed on Robin's lips. "Very beautiful eyes".

"But you need help?"

"What, why do you say that?"

"She's not an easy person Robin" responds without blinking, and Robin begins to wonder at what time this little one became twice as clever as he already was?

Robin looks at him for an explanation, Henry does not disappoint. "Emma says that when your heart is broken, you become a difficult person." He pauses to look at the blond, his eyes are filled with a feeling that Robin is unable to identify, he continues before seriously asking. "You do not want to break your heart, do you?"

"Never".

The little one gives you a smile that can melt the ice. "So, Do you really like my mommy?" The boy jumps out of joy.

The blonde laughs at his enthusiasm. "A lot, but let's keep it a secret," he says slowly.

"Okay, I'll keep your secret." He jumps to the ground and runs to the kitchen where Emma is preparing some delicious chocolate cookies.

* * *

She goes into the kitchen and listens to the mixed laughter. Robin has his back to her, leaning on the table while Henry draws a couple of things for him.

They exchanged a look of complicity before Henry subtly kept the drawings in his time she will find out that these two are in the hands.

"A forged plan between my son and you? There are only 500 different scenarios that go through my mind right now."

He turns to her with a knowing smile. "Usually we would work on macabre plans, but you can not do that in the middle of the kitchen."

Regina gives them a stern look and both shrug their shoulders pretending innocence.

"Mom I miss you!" Shrieks the little one glimpsing all the attention itself.

"Miss you too much baby" She kisses his cheek sweetly and hugging him for a few seconds.

"Did you know that Robin had a pet monkey once?" He shouts excitedly with wide-eyed eyes. "Can I have one too?"

"I do not think so, darling," he replies in a reassuring voice as he shakes his hair. "We already have Rocco and we do not want him to become jealous of a new pet, right?"

Henry groans with a pout. "But" he moans again. "Mama could be friends."

"Your mom is right buddy, besides the monkey will miss your family."

The child does not seem convinced by the allegations of adults.

"We can always go to the zoo." Pointing out smiling

His mouth opens, and Robin knows he has hit the spot.

"The three of us?"

"Only if your mother agrees," he responds with a glance toward Regina.

"Please Mommy, say yes!" Smiles the little boy jumping from side to side.

She laughs, nodding quickly. "Only if you show me that you've finished your homework."

Needless to say, the boy is already running to his room in search of his notebook.

"Using my son as an excuse to leave is a little low even for you Losckey."

He gives her a lascivious look and a smile full of perfect teeth. "You have not heard honey, I rarely play fair."

"Do you have to always be so?"

"Beautiful, nice, witty?" He gives her a look and a completely sincere smile. "It's part of the curse, but you know someone has to be perfect."

"Keep saying that, eventually you can convince people," she teases.

"Oh, you really can hurt the feelings of a man."

From her lips hangs a smile that he does not dare let go. He watches her with fascination, another reason for her to keep appearing in her dreams.

Unfortunately she interrupts her thoughts.

"I must remind you that Gabriel Soto's birthday party is seven o' have to go" Regina sentence with a look.

The blonde sighs heavily and nods reluctantly. How he hates those kind of parties, full of hypocrites with basic smiles and flirty looks.

An idea illuminates him when he smiles mischievously at her. "I remind you that as my personal assistant you have to go with me."

"Well," she replied simply. "But this is not a date."

"I would say that with a little less yearning in my voice," he laughs.

And she hates being so transparent to him.

A complacent smile curls into his lips as he responds. "I will pick you up" he is one step closer to her, she allows him to touch her hair and wear a loose lock behind her ear, his eyes never disconnect and she feels dizzy, an effect completely provided by him, his aroma, his closeness , They do very intense things for Regina. God how she hates feeling like a teenager again.

He picks up his reaction and loosens his hair. "And love, it's a date" casually smiles as it leaves her speechless.

* * *

**Hours later.**

Emma gives her one of those looks that can make you pale in an instant. "Why do you dress for him?"

"Of course I'm not dressing for him, swan" she answers by arranging her hair, thin waves fall on the shoulders of her dress.

"Sure" the blonde adds without believing anything for a second. "Then why do you want to look so beautiful for a simple birthday party?

"Regina looks at her friend, but she just smiles and bites her lips. "Well, I might want Robin to just gawk tonight, you know how to prove to him that I'm not one of his pretty prey."

"That's my girl." Emma released with pride.

"Look at that," Tink draws with a grin entering the room. "You look beautiful."

Regina gives her a smile of thanks. "Thanks Tink, how was your day?"

"You know you missed an incredibly boring presentation, thank God that your new job is much more satisfying."

Emma let out a mischievous laugh and peers her head between her sister and her best friend. "I'm sure you're very informed about that, Gina" she smiles mischievously, making the brunette blush.

"Do not give me details." Tink grimaces jokingly about the matter.

The matching brunette's face is dyed a soft pink. "I do not" she begins. "My work is strictly professional."

Emma laughs. "What helps you sleep at night, boss."

But it is saved by the bell when a small voice resounds in the room, a smile curling his lips.

"Mom, who are you dancing with today?" he asks, hurrying to bed quickly, covered in a red cloak and jeans pajamas.

He responds to himself, when the lack of an appropriate response does not come from any of the women in the room.

"I think you should dance with Robin," he says smiling, a mischievous smile.

"Robin Losckey?" Asks Tink.

His eyebrows came together as she adds. "He's great and a good match, Mom."

"Look who convinced the cat" Emma laughs at the position that has taken over the child.

Henry smiles amusedly at the accusation of his nanny. "Mom will go out with Robin on a date," he says, wrapping his fingers between the stripes of his pajamas.

The brunette laughs and shakes her head. "We are only friends".

"Friends? Like Tink and August?" He asks, eyes wide.

Tink lets out an indignant grimac. She laughs as she remembers how she almost denied her relationship with her current fiance saying they were just friends.

Regina responds. "Not yet".

"But maybe?" He is hopeful as he points out the obvious. "Mom will soon have a boyfriend like Tink."

TBC...

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. =) **

**If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.**

**Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.**

**I invite you to read my others stories.**


End file.
